The Great Escape
by Wistheria
Summary: "Lotus ia harus dipisahkan oleh pangerannya, akibat Intrik dari Kerajaan yang ingin saling menghancurkan. Misteri terus menyelubungi 'sesuatu', Dua Sahabat yang mencari sang Putri..."
1. Bagian 1, Chapter 1

The Great Escape

...

Rate : T-M

Genre : Horror, Adventure,Spiritual, Romance,Gore

Pair : -Sasuke Uchiha -Naruto Uzumaki

\- Hinata Hyuuga - Haruno Sakura

Disclamer : Masashi Kshimoto

...

...

HAPPY READING MINNA...!

...

...

Mataya langsung membulat,memandang betapa mengerikannya jalur menuju menara crystal. Ia memandang dari atas tebing yag tinggi, mengenakan baju kebesarannya dan ia adalah seorang Pangeran Uchiha yang dipanggil 'Raja Susano'o'. Bersama seekor kuda hitam dan seorang pemuda yang lainnya, dipipinya terdapat kumis rubah dengan pedang yang terselip rapi pada pinggangnya. Pemuda itu yang dijuluki 'Jubah Siluman Kyuubi'.

Sayembara yang mereka ikuti adalah 'menyelamatkan sang putri berambut merah muda didalam menara crystal' dan mereka akan mendapatkan sebagian kekayaan Kerajaan besar Haruno. Yang mengikuti itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, Pangeran kedua Kerajaan Terbesar Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki Pangeran kedua dari Kerajaan Terbesar Namikaze. Bersaing dalam memperebutkan sang putri meskipun sebenarnya mereka adalah sahabat karib.

Namun, mereka sempat berada dalam dialog singkat. Sasuke hanya berniat pada hadiah dan Naruto yang sangat menginginkan sang Putri, akhirnya mereka sepakat. Berkerjasama dalam menyelamatkan sang Putri. Disebutkan jika sang Putri memiliki rambut merah muda yang panjang dan iris mata emerland.

Diculik oleh seorang Nenek yang memanfaatkan rambutnya sebagai obat awet muda. Sebenarnya Sasuke begitu tak percaya, apalagi cerita yang sangat tidak logis macam itu, namun sekarang baru ia sadari. Tak mungkin untuk berbohong, bahkan ia kaget saat mengetahui jalur yang amat berbahaya lagi mengerikan itu.

"Apakah kau ingin mundur Sasuke...?" Naruto berujar, kudanya yang berwarna coklat sedikit bergerak. Berbunyi 'Squuezee' akibat mengeram dan mengigit rumput hijau disekitarnya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya satu ini, Naruto pasti sudah hapal bagaimana reaksinya Sasuke itu jika mendapatkan tantangan.

"Tak ada kata 'mundur' dalam kamus hidupku, Dobe..." katanya setengah mengejek, Naruto yang melihat alur paksaan pada gerakan Sasuke sedikit menghembuskan nafas. "Terserah padamu ttebayo..." Namun tiba-tiba Naruto mengaktifkan mode sagenya. "Tapi, kalau kau kenapa-kenapa dan minta mundur ditengah-tengah pertarungan ttebayo!" Naruto menyeringai dan melanjutkan "Akan ku tendang kau dengan kawazu kumite milikku ttebayo!"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, Sage mode yang dimiliki oleh Naruto dapat membuat daya tubuhnya naik beberapa level, sehingga pukulan atau tendangan serta imunitasnya akan naik dan bertenaga. "Terimakasih Dobe, aku-pun tidak segan menggunakan Sharingan..."

Naruto menonaktifkan kembali sage modenya dan beralih, "Selain itu, aku ingin kau berhati-hati pada kemungkinan terburuk... ttebayo" Sasuke menarik tali kudanya dan segera mengikuti kearah Naruto. "Kudengar para Nymph masih berada didalam Hutan kematian...ttebayo" lanjutnya.

Kuda telah berpacu, meninggalkan tempat dalam gerakan kaki yang luarbiasa cepat. Menghindari dan mengikuti jalanan yang curam,terjal, memandang berbagaimacam hewan dan tumbuhan, terkadang membuat keduanya berdecak kagum dan kadang pula membuat keduanya harus mengeluarkan katananya masing-masing dan dengan kerjasama tim ,mereka menyerang.

Seingat Sasuke,Raja pertama Kerajaan Senju- Hashirama Senju. Telah membabat habis para Nymph laki-laki dalam hutan dengan mengurung mereka disemua pohon, entah bagimana caranya ,namun bila manusia sekuat dia mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi. Dan Ratu kedua Kerajaan Uzumaki telah memerangkap para Nymph wanita kedalam satu tangkai bunga mawar dan merebus mereka semua.

Seharusnya mereka telah mati. Hilang dari peradaban akibat kesalahan mereka sendiri, para Nymph adalah manusia yang berwujud dari sebuah tumbuhan akibat ulah manusia yang pernah berlaku tak senonoh pada tumbuhan tersebut, bisa jadi mereka juga perwujudan dari tumbuhan tersebut. Namun seorang dari mereka adalah peri yang bertugas menjaga kedamaian hutan kematian.

Dalam kasus merebus seluruh Nymph wanita, dikatakan setelah merebus mereka. Para Nymph itu berwujud kembali menjadi bunga-bunga hutan, dan itulah mengapa Ratu dari klan Uzumaki memiliki sebuah teknik yang membuat sel regenerasinya memperbaiki sel tubuh secepat mungkin bila terluka dalam peperangan.

Tempat yang pertama mereka kunjungi adalah Ngarai tersembunyi yang berada jauh disebelah barat. Mereka harus menunggang kuda tanpa henti menuju kearah barat atau mereka akan dikejar oleh para raksasa, entah apa yang membuat raksasa itu mengejar mereka. Banyak kabar burung yang beredar kalau mereka sebenarnya adalah percampran antara udara tipis yang panas dari retakan besar yang berisi lava dibagian barat ngarai tersembuyi.

"Oi... Teme, kau harus ingat kalau lambat sedikit kita bisa dimakan raksasa ttebayo...!" Ujar Naruto memancu kudanya, sedikit decihan Sasuke akibat mendengar ocehan Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu,Dobe...!"

Brakk!, Broouusshh!

Naruto langsung terkaget ketika melihat raksasa setinggi 34 meter keluar dari hutan, bentuk badan rasasa itu tidak normal,aneh dan membuat tertawa. Hampir saja Naruto terjatuh dari kuda apabila tidak menahan tawanya, "Oi Sasuke!, aku urus kau berhenti dan bawa kudaku ttebayo...!" Naruto melompat, mode sagenya telah aktif. Ia segera mendekati raksasa yang tak dapat menyadari gerakan supercepat Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tali kuda Naruto dan mengikatnya ke pohon kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka. Ia turun dari kudanya dan berdiri sambil mengamati Naruto dari kejauhan, sedangkan Naruto malah asyik melompat dan memukul bagian belakang raksasa itu hingga hancur dan terbelah dua. Sisi psikopat darinya adalah selalu membelah dua apa yang dia tendang. Tak terkecuali lawannya saat bertarung atau bertemu perampok ditengah-tengah perjalanan menuju rumah sepupunya.

"Lihat Sasuke ,ttebayo...!" Naruto memamerkan bola mata raksasa itu pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mendecih dan berbalik melepas tali kuda, "Cepat Baka!, kau mau bertarung terus?" Naruto yang hapal tindak tanduk Sasuke kalau sudah sedikit mual langsung membuang bola itu dan berjalan menuju sahabatnya. Ia tak perlu takut pada darah yang hampir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, karena darah Raksasa semuanya menguap dan berubah menjadi udara tipis yang panas kembali.

"Kita harus berada di Ngarai tersembunyi sebelum bertemu raksasa lagi... Aku capek ttebayo..." Naruto bergumam malas, Sasuke hanya melotot jengkel. "yang menyuruhmu menghajar raksasa yang selalu lewat dan tak menyadari keberadaan kita itu SIAPAA!" semburnya membuat Naruto langsung kecut. "Um..dattebayo..." Meskipun begitu, sasuke mengakui stamina dan kekuatan Naruto yang benar-benar menyerupai Dewa peperangan Kurama Indara Kyuubi yang konon tak akan lelah meskipun telah bertarung dalam 100 tahun dengan Dewa kekejian Susano'o Ashura Magatama.

Mereka mendekati sebuah jurang yang terjal, dan berhenti pada tebing tinggi menjulang. Ternyata dibawahnya tak ada air setetespun dan hanya ada bunga-bunga sejenis kaktus yang tumbuh diantara permukaan dinding tebing, "Hah... Capek ttebayo..." Naruto berteriak jengkel ketika melihat tak ada air atau bahkan daun disana. "Ayo kita mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan..." kata Sasuke sambil membuka kantung air yang kosong miliknya. Ia mendekati kaktus besar dan memotongnya, lalu menadahkan kantong itu agar terisi dengan air.

"Kau tau teme... Aku lapar...ttebayo... Apa tidak ada kepiting darat ya ttebayo...?" Sasuke yang masih terduduk disamping kudanya-yang juga tertidur- hanya bergumam pelan, "Seingatku ada... Mungkin karena sore mereka bersembunyi Naruto..." katanya, Naruto hanya manyun, segera ia berjalan menuju arah lain sambil mencari kayu atau kepiting. Sedangkan Sasuke tertidur dalam tenangnya malam ditemani suara angin dari arah lain.

Naruto menemukan sebongkah kayu,dan ia menemukan sedikit air yang mengalir pada sungai kecil dipenuhi bunga teratai. "Ah! ttebayoo!" Segera ia berlari menuju Sasuke dan membangunkannya dengan suara cempreng khasnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit apinya agar setumpuk besar kayu didepannya terbakar, ia berbalik pada Naruto yang nyengir gaje dengan kepiting sebesar kepalanya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit dan menyerahkan kayu sebagai tusuknya.

"Teme... Andaikan kau bertemu dengan para Nymph itu... Apa yang harus dilakukan...?" Naruto menggigit kepiting didepannya dengan sedikit kasar, sedangkan Sasuke yang tampai lebih santai hanya terdiam. "Mungkin akan membunuhnya?" Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya "Mereka cantik sekali Teme!" Naruto nyembur.

"Huh?, lalu kau akan apa?"

"A-Aku?"

Naruto berhenti mengunyah daging kepitingnya dan memandang langit kelam, ia seakan menghitung bintang dan tersenyum penuh arti. " Mungkin meminta maaf kepada mereka..." Sasuke terdiam lama. "Nenek buyutku memang tak berperasaan, merebus semuanya dan meminumnya..." kata Naruto dalam. "Dan Kakek buyutmu juga mengerikan Sasuke!"

"Menikahi seorang Nymph wanita dan setelah melahirkan anak, Nymph itu direbus..."

Sasuke tersenyum, itulah mengapa dalam Klannya sendiri ada keturunan yang dianggap sebagai Raja, dan orang itulah yang mewarisi kekuatan Nymph itu. Ayahnya dan termasuk ia sendiri. "Sudahlah Naruto, lebih baik beristirahat secara bergantian, kau tidur duluan biar aku menjagamu..." Ujar Sasuke dalam ketenangan, saat Naruto hendak bangkit ia menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Teme... Kau tau siapa nama putri itu?"

Sasuke mendecih lama, ia sudah menduga Naruto tak tahu sama sekali tentang hal ini. Ia menatap Naruto sambil memberinya deathglare, lalu menyebutkan namanya;

"Putri tunggal Haruno Sakura..."

Bersambung...

...

...

By : Osstreich

...

...

Nymph : berasal dari kata Yunani, Nymph adalah sejenis peri yang terwujud dari perwujudan alam (Mitologi Yunani kuno).

Saya sangat berharap Readers-san mau mereview.


	2. Bagian 1, Chapter 2

The Great Escape

...

Bag, 1-Chapter 2.

...

...

Happy Reading Minna...!

Bulan yang indah,suara jangkrik yang begitu menganggu, wangi mawar yang memuakkan. Seorang gadis beranjak menuju jendela, mata amytheistnya memandang sedih kearah luar seakan ada sejuta kesusahan yang digenggam dalam otaknya.

Gaun malam yang begitu nyaman, ia bersidekap seakan merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Segera saja ia pergi; menuju ranjang yang tak jauh darinya. Ia memandang banyak sekali bunga-bunga dan sulur yang bergelayut didalam ruangan ini, salah satunya bunga yang berwarna ungu.

"Apakah benar adanya Pangeran akan menemukanku?menyelamatkanku?lalu..."

"Kami akan menikah?"

Gadis itu tersenyum senang,namun tiba-tiba ia bersedih kembali. "Bagaimana jika... Jika ia mati diperjalanan...?" ia segera beranjak kembali dan berlari menuju jendela, ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru. Segera saja berbalik untuk mengambil teropongnya namun ia berbalik lagi dan begitu seterusnya hingga ia terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Bagaimana kalau ia tergoda oleh para Nymph disana?"

Ia yang memiliki surai Indigo yang panjang segera mengambil pena yang berada disamping meja riasnya, "Sai... Bangun Sai..." desisnya pelan sekali. Hingga sosok burung hantu yang keluar dari tinta pena yang menumpuk itu menjawab desis-nya.

"Ada apa Tuan Putri...?"

"Sai... Kau kan bisa keluar dari jendela ini..."

"Lalu...?"

"Tolong cari Pangeran yang akan me-"

"Tidak bisa Tuan Putri..."

Gadis itu cemberut, suasana yang tadi penuh semangat menjadi keruh akibat kejujuran burung hantu itu. "Kenapa...?" tanya dirinya penasaran kepada burung hantu yang berasal dari pena miliknya itu. "Tinta akan luntur terkena air Tuan Putri..."

"Ah... Kau benar..." ia menunduk, sedangkan Sai-burung hantu itu- menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata "Lebih baik anda menunggu hingga hari itu tiba..." ia yang mendengarnya agak bersemangat kembali, esok pagi Nenek itu akan datang untuk memotong rambutnya, saat itulah mungkin ia bisa bertanya sesuatu.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tik-tik-tik...

Sasuke segera menepi ke rumah terdekat yang diikuti oleh Naruto, setelah bermalam dan menjelajah dari Ngarai tersembunyi dan menemukan beberapa tanaman obat. Setengah hari mencari alternatif untuk melewati Ngarai dengan membawa kuda mereka serta, Sasuke ogah sekali untuk meninggalkan kuda mereka.

"Kau memiliki mode sage Naruto..."

Naruto bergidik, mata onyx itu seakan menelannya atau seakan berkata 'angkat kudaku dan panjat!' . Naruto segera mundur tiga langkah, sedangkan Sasuke yang tidak tahu hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik melepas ikatan pada batu, lalu ia menaiki kudanya. "Ayo... Cepatlah!"

"Eehh...?"

Sasuke menarik tali yang membuat kudanya berbalik arah, dan segera berpacu untuk menelusuri jalan didepannya. Naruto yang baru tersadar langsung melompati kudanya dan memotong tali kudanya, gerakan yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuat kudanya kaget hingga berpacu sebelum Naruto memberi perintah.

Akhirnya setelah melewati jalanan yang kecil dan dipenuhi oleh kaktus mereka dapat keluar dari ngarai itu tanpa harus memanjatnya. Kini Sasuke tengah menikmati ocha yang disuguhkan pelayan penginapan, untungnya didesa yang mereka lewati terdapat penginapan sederhana.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn...?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada serius. "Sebenarnya ada peserta lain selain kita...dia kemungkinan akan bersama kita...ttebayo" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan bingung, kemudian tak memperhatikannya lagi. "Ba-bagaimana...ttebayo?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh serius, menantikan jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Terserah saja..."

"Dia seorang Putri tunggal ttebayo...!"

"Oh..."

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga ttebayo..!"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, seingatnya Kerajaan Hyuuga dan Kerajaan Haruno memilki hubungan cukup buruk. Ah entahlah, ketika Kakaknya-Itachi Uchiha mendaftarkannya dalam sayembara ini bahkan ia tak tahu Kerajaan Haruno dan Kerajaan Hyuuga seperti apa. Bahkan yang bernama Tuan Putri Tunggal Haruno Sakura-pun ia tak tau bentuk wajahnya, yang ia tahu dari Itachi bahwa rambutnya panjang dan bermata amytheist.

"Seperti apa dia...?"

Naruto sedikit kaget, ia sempat gelagapan ketika Sasuke merengsek dan memaksanya untuk memberitahukan bagaimana wajah Tuan Putri Tunggal Sakura. Namun setelah terdiam sambil berpikir Naruto pun menyuruh Sasuke untuk memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah..."

"Teme, kau tau kan bahwa banyak yang mengatakan kalau Putri itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda dan mata emerland, ttebayo...?, sebenarnya rumor sedang menyilangkan sejarah, ttebayo...!"

Naruto berwajah serius, dan Sasuke yang mengakui kalau Naruto akan lebih tanggap dan tahu tentang sesuatu hal yang tidak logis. "Maksudmu, Dobe...?"tanya Sasuke kembali, wajahnya tak karuan,kalah dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengetahui ini dari Raja Haruno sendiri saat mengadakan rapat perjanjian dengan Ayahku, kalau sebenarnya Putri Tunggal Haruno Sakura itu rambutnya indigo dengan mata amytheist yang khas ttebayo...!"

"Perjanjian?"

"Agh!, tentang perang dan ekonomi Sasuke..., Teme kau!"

"Huh?"

Naruto langsung ambruk pada kasurnya dan berbalik untuk tidur, Sasuke sedikit bingung dan curiga. Namun hal itu menghilang ketika ia merasakan hawa yang aneh pada ruangannya, segera ia beranjak dan mendekati jendela. 'Wuussshh!' sebuah sluet hitam yang cepat tampak sekali didepan matanya, sang 'Raja Susano'o' itu langsung melompat mundur dan bersiaga.

"Naruto! Cepat bang-!" Sasuke terkejut dengan sesuatu yang menusuk punggungnya, dan saat ia menariknya. Sasuke menyadari sebuah jarum yang terisi suatu cairan,sialan! Itu bius! Sasuke mendecih, dan ambruk seketika.

Sosok yang berdiam diatas langit-langit langsung melangkah cepat diantara balok-balok kayu suaranya cukup berisik 'Brak-Brak! Bruukk!' tiba-tiba orang itu turun dan berdiri tepat disamping tubuh Sasuke. Ia mengamatinya dengan cermat dan teliti lalu memalingkan mukanya pada Naruto.

"Hampir saja, ttebayo..." ucap Naruto dengan gaya aneh, mata shappirenya sempat menatap orang itu ,dengan senyuman khas ia menyambut longokan orang itu. Lalu menunjuk Sasuke sambil memberi tanda, "Tenang saja, dia dibius total..."

"Oh... Pantas saja, ternyata Tuan Putri sendiri yang melakukannya ttebayo..."

Wanita itu mendekat kearah Naruto, rambutnya yang pendek dan berwarna merah muda terlihat jelas karena tudungnya yang berwarna merah dilepas. "Naruto-dono..." katanya formal.

"Duh-duh... Tak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel dono...ttebayo, Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Naruto saja... Saku-ah... Maksudku Hinata..."

Wanita itu memicingkan mata, sedikit memperlihatkan wajah dan aksen tubuh yang menandakan ketidaksukaannya. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi tertawa tidak jelas, lalu kembali memandang wanita didepanya.

'Murid Ratu kelima dari Kerajaan Terkuat Senju, mewarisi tehnik; Seribu penyembuh : Regenerasi tanpa batas atau sering dipanggil tekhnik Byakugo, dan juga bentuk sage yang tidak serupa dengannya, seperti sage mode. Hanya saja lebih mengutamakan ke regenerasi ketimbang kekuatan tubuh...'

'Monster,Mesin Pembunuh,Dokter sekaligus seorang Putri yang amat dihormati...'

"Sampai kapan aku menjadi Hinata...?"

Naruto tersadar, ia kembali mengingat-ngingat apa yang dikatakan Itachi-nii padanya. "Sampai kita membunuh Putri Hinata..." lalu melanjutkan "Dan sampai kita berhasil melenyapkan Kerajaan Hyuuga..." wanita itu yang sebenarnya juga sedikit kasihan dengan wanita yang bernama Hinata, tapi ini adalah tugasnya akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku kembali dan... Sampai berjumpa besok!"

Naruto tersenyum khas, ketika sluet itu menghilang dengan cepat. Ia segera mendekati tubuh Sasuke dan membaringkannya di kasur, ia membuat segel dengan gerakan tangan 'babi-anjing-naga' dan menyentuh kedua telinga Sasuke. "Gomen Teme, ini akan membuat apa yang kau dengar dan lihat tadi menjadi hal yang paling cepat kau lupakan..."

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang menjadi normal kembali, efek bius mungkin berkurang dan mengingat bila ia telah melakukan hal yang seburuk ini. Ah bukan! Jika Sasuke mengetahui hal ini, apakah Sasuke masih mau memanggilnya 'Dobe?' atau malah mengejar dan membunuhnya?

Naruto masih terngiang akan kata-kata Itachi, benarkah ia mengunakan Koto Amatsukami padanya? sehingga Naruto mau dengan mudah menurut pada Raja Genjutsu itu? Naruto memandang jendela, langit-langit, dan kemudian bantal dan gulingnya sendiri, ia hanya bisa menarik nafas dan bringsut menuju kasurnya sendiri.

...

...

...

...

Sosok yang tak dikenal disana membuat suasana begitu tegang, bukan!mereka mengenal dengan baik wanita muda disana. Hanya saja tak ada yang berani untuk sekedar menenangkan wanita itu, melihat dari kondisi meja yang langsung terbelah menjadi dua dan suara mengelegar miliknya. Ialah yang dijuluku Ratu Katsuyu, Monster sekaligus Dokter; Tsunade Senju, Ratu kelima dari Kerajaan Senju.

Dan wanita yang tampak lebih tenang, tangannya disilangkan ke dada, wanita itu memandang wanita disampignya dengan jengkel. "Tenanglah Tsunade..." ucap wanita berambut merah dan bercepol dua itu, ialah sang Ratu Abadi; Uzumaki Mito yang kabarnya selamanya ia akan menjadi ratu, karena ia meminum semua ramuan dari Nymph yang direbus.

"TIDAK NENEK...! AKU TAK PERCAYA!"

"Tsunade-dono..."

"Hiashi-dono...!," seru Tsunade ketika melihat lelaki yang dipanggilnya Hiashi membuka pintu dan duduk didepannya dengan sedikit gusar. "Tsunade-dono, kami telah siap berubah bentuk kepemerintahan..." Tsunade malah tersentak, bagaimana bisa Kerajaan Hyuuga yang telah ada sejak ribuan tahun mengalahkan Kerajaan Senju mau berubah sistem?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami akan menjadi Klan biasa yang tersebar Tsunade-dono..."

Tsunade berpikir sejenak, dengan begitu besar peluang untuk memata-matai Kerajaan Uchiha dan Kerajaan Namikaze jauh lebih besar. Kontroversi yang masih berlangsung dan rumor baru mengatakan bahwa ketiga Kerajaan akan menyerang Kerajaan Hyuuga dan Kerajaan Senju lalu mendirikan 'Satu Raja' ,Tsunade langsung mengangguk paham.

"Dan kemungkinan ditemukannya Hinata semaki besar..."

Tsunade masih terdiam, merasa sangat bersalah, andaikan dulu ia tak meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kecil didalam kamarnya. Dan menyerahkannya pada Pamannya yang mungkin akan mengasuh Hinata dengan baik daripada dirinya. Padahal ia adalah Putri Tsunade Senju cucu dari Raja Pertama.

"Saya tak menyalahkan anda... Ketika penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Raja ketiga Shisui Uchiha saat itu, saya hanya bisa menitipkan Hinata pada anda..."

"Dan saya tak membantu Kerajaan anda sama-sekali... Saya sangat malu..."

"Anda tak perlu begitu, kepercayaan anda membantu kami dalam segi ekonomi-dan perjanjian lain sangat berguna bagi kami..."

Tsunade terdiam lalu memandang Mito, "Nenek... Apakah Kerajaan Uzumaki juga mau sedikit menyumbangkan kekuatan?" Mito menatap cucunya dengan sedikit sendu, teringat olehnya wajah Hashirama. Memang mereka sangatlah mirip bahkan dalam gaya bicara-pun mereka amat mirip,

"Tentu...!" katanya dengan tersenyum ramah.

Mito mengingat dulu, ketika ia masih muda. Saat itu hanya ada empat Kerajaan besar; Kerajaan Hyuuga, Kerajaan Uchiha, Kerajaan Uzumaki dan Kerajaan Senju. Hingga Pangeran Hashirama menikah dengannya dan menghasilkan keturunan, kemudian kabar burung mengatakan Madara Uchiha; Raja kedua Kerajaan Uchiha-yang menikah dengan wanita yang diduga seorang Nymph bernama Mei Terumi menghasilkan keturunan pilihan Uchiha. Hingga seorang Pangeran Hyuuga dengan Putri Kerajaan Uchiha yang memiliki darah pilihan menikah dan menetap di Kerajaan Hyuuga, saat itu juga terjadi cinta sedarah antara Putri itu dan Pangeran Shisui yang merupakan Kakak kandungnya.

Anak mereka bernama Hinata Hyuuga, saat penyerangan itu terjadi Hinata diubah menjadi bunga lotus oleh sang Ibu dan selamat hingga generasi selanjutnya. Ketika Raja Shisui memerintah, Raja ke-50 Hiashi Hyuuga meminta anak kepada sang Dewi Otsutuki Kaguya,diberikannyalah seorang bayi perempuan dari bunga lotus.

Namun, sang Dewi berpesan agar anak itu kelak jangan sampai bertemu dengan Uchiha. Sedikit atau bahkan hanya melihat sluetnya saja dapat dipastikan sang anak tidak akan bisa normal kembali. Itulah mengapa Hiashi mengirim anaknya kepada Tsunade yang masih menjadi Putri.

"Jangan sampai diketahui oleh banyak orang... Kalau kau akan mengubah sistem Kerajaanmu..." Tsunade berbisik,sedangkan Hiashi menyela. "Hanya sistem, aku menjadi Ketua Klan dan kedudukanku sama dengan Raja, Tsunade-dono..." Tsunade kembali menghelai nafas ia pun melanjutkan.

"Baiklah... Sekarang kita hanya mengirimkan tim lain yang akan menuju Puri Crystal, mungkin akan memiliki rute yang berbeda... Aku akan mengirimkan Ino-Shika-Cho, sedangkan kau?"

"Aku akan mengirimkan Neji dan Kabuto..."

Tsunade tampak tertarik, ia menyeringai "Eh-Eh... Kabuto-kah?" sedangkan Hiashi hanya tersenyum sedikit, "Ahli rute strategis yang cerdas dan cerdik..." Hiashi menambahkan. "Kabuto akan menjadi kunci dari keberhasilan kita..." ujar Tsunade sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti Mito dan Hiashi.

...

...

...

...

"Nah, perkenalkan ttebayo!"

Naruto berseru dengan semangat membara,ia menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis disampingnya dengan tenaga sedang. "Namanya Hinata Hyuuga dattebayooo!" gadis itu memakai pakaian warrior berdesign bunga sakura,berwarna merah muda sama seperi helaian rambutnya. Katananya yang bersarung hijau emerland sama seperti iris matanya.

"Sa-salam kenal..."

"Hn..."

Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke, ia berbisik dan kemudian menyikutnya. "Argh! Jangan begitu Sasuke!, lihatlah... Hyuuga, Sasuke...! Kau belum pernah lihat kan?" alis Sasuke berkedut, ia memandang Naruto dengan deathglarenya. 'Duagh!' tiba-tiba Sasuke menjitak Naruto.

"Bahkan kau juga belum pernah lihat,Dobe...!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut, wanita didepannya itu terdiam sebentar. Lalu Naruto tertawa kembali, "A-ah... Iya juga ya..." Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sasuke langsung berbalik dan menaiki kudanya, "Cepatlah,Dobe... Dan kau Hinata..." Sasuke langsung menarik tali kudanya.

"O-Oi!" Naruto kembali melompati kudanya, ia segera memberi aba-aba pada gadis dibelakangnya. Dan mereka akhirnya bersama-sama berpacu, tujuan mereka setelah Ngarai tersembunyi adalah Taman Bunga Teratai, atau yang sering dikenal oleh banyak orang adalah Hutan Kematian.

...

...

Ketika cinta yang berubah menjadi rantai kebencian yang tak pernah putus.

...

...

Hutan Kematian, yang pernah dikunjungi oleh Naruto sewaktu masih muda dan tak tau apa-apa. Ia belajar disana bersama sang Shishou ; Jiraya sang pertapa genit, singkatnya Jiraya Ero Sennin selama 7 tahun. Hingga sekarang ia bergelar sebagai 'Jubah Siluman Kyuubi' Pangeran paling ditakuti dan paling ganas ketika bertarung.

Naruto tahu betul bagaimana Hutan Kematian itu, disana penuh dengan pohon-pohon raksasa menjulang dan juga banyak binatang buas yang sangat mengerikan. Dan ancaman yang paling dihindari adalah, para Nymph yang berjenis laki-laki. Mereka akan menyerang manusia dan memakan mereka hidup-hidup sedangkan untuk Nymph wanita, para manusia yang melihat mereka akan langsung tersihir dan mengikuti mereka karena kecantikan dan keelokan mereka. Tentu saja Nymph wanita yang lemah akan berlari ketakutan, saat itulah Nymph pria akan memakan manusia.

Namun, ketika Raja Hashirama datang. Banyak sekali Nymph laki-laki yang dikurung dan diubah menjadi pohon, kemudian oleh Jiraya ketika mengajari Naruto. Para Nymph laki-laki menjadi target latihan mereka dan dibantai habis-habisan, namun banyak orang mengetahui bahwa Raja Hashirama-lah yang membantai Nymph laki-laki.

Pembantaian Nymph wanita pun dilakukan secara bersamaan dengan kejadian pengurungan dan pengubahan Nymph laki-laki, Ratu Mito yang menguasai sebuah tekhnik ikatan dewa; pengikat, langsung menjaring para Nymph yang berjenis wanita dan meletakkannya pada sebuah wadah raksasa dari logam tipis yang telah diberi sedikit air.

Tak disangka bila masih tersisa diantara mereka, bahkan Ratu Mito yang mendengar pernikahan Raja Madara langsung menjatuhkan teh mawarnya, jurusnya tak mungkin meleset. Ia menyadari, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, segera ia menuju Kerajaan Uchiha dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Nymph wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat dan mata emerland yang cukup indah, wanita itu memang sangatlah cantik. Mereka terlihat bahagia, walaupun dengan sedikit ekspresi yang berbeda, Ratu Mito Uzumaki terdiam lama. Baru saja ia mendapatkan ekspresi sadis dari Raja Madara yang diarahkan padanya.

"Mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya saja..." batin Ratu Mito dan berbalik sedikit mencari tempat untuk duduk, ia memandang dengan bahagia, memandang sahabatnya yang telah mendahuluinya.

Kembali, ketika ia mendengar kabar mengejutkan tentang direbusnya Permaisuri Uchiha. Ratu Mito langsung menuju Kerajaan Uchiha untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar, dan ia sendiri yang menyaksikan sisa-sisa bunga mawar coklat didalam gelas kristal besar.

"Ada apa Ratu Uzumaki?"

"Madara-dono?"

"Hn... Seperti yang kau lakukan bukan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!, kau-kau!"

Raja yang bergelar 'Iblis Neraka' itu langsung menarik tangan sang 'Ratu Abadi' ,mereka berpelukan dan tubuh mungil 'Ratu Abadi' berada dalam rengkuhan tubuh besar sang 'Iblis Neraka' . "Ini sama seperti yang 'kau' lakukan..." ujarnya setengah berbisik, ia memandang ratu Abadi yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Bu-Bukan! Le-lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

"Seperti biasanya... Kau selalu menolakku..."

Ratu Mito mundur beberapa langkah, ia benci pada hal ini. Andai saja ia tak bertemu dengan dia! Iblis ! Mesum! Ratu Mito sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, " Aku tidak berpura-pura menyukainya dan menikahinya! Lalu merebusnya sebagai minuman! Aku melakukan hal itu karena aku adalah Ratu!" ujarnya sambil sedikit terisak.

"Kalau begitu aku sebagai Raja!"

"Bukan begitu... Madara-dono! Kau selalu saja-selalu saja!"

"Bukankah Hashirama masih ada dimedan perang-kan?, bagaimana kalau-"

"Aku, sampai kapan-pun tak akan mengkhianatinya!"

Iblis itu tersentak, memandang tidak suka. Matanya yang onyx seakan mengintimidasi Ratu Mito, wanita itu berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu utama. Ia-tanpa menoleh-terus berjalan, ia terisak dan isakan itu berhenti ketika pintu utama dibuka oleh pengawal.

Dari situlah, permusuhan itu muncul. Uchiha sangat membenci Senju dari berbagai hal. Dan Uzumaki yang sangat membenci Uchiha akibat kelakuan Raja Madara yang menurut mereka tak bisa dimaafkan. Lalu, Uchiha dan Hyuuga...

Hyuuga tidak membenci Kerajaan manapun, mereka netral. Hanya saja, untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan Uchiha terdahulu, mereka bersatu dan menjalin hubungan dengan Kerajaan Senju dan Kerajaan Uzumaki. Hingga pecah peperangan dan Shisui yang dibunuh oleh Hizashi-sahabat Hiashi ; salah satu penasehat, Uchiha sangat membenci Kerajaan ini.

...

...

Bersambung...

...

Maaf kalau buatan Osstreich agak hancur, Oss susah nemuin kata-kata dan ini adalah kisah cinta klasik (maunya Oss sih...), jadi perlu pikir-pikir banyak.

Oss gak bisa nyalamin satu-satu readers-san... (maafin Oss yak!), kalo bisa bantuin Oss biar banyak yang baca fanfict ini...

Buat yang minta dialognya diluar paragraf, Oss usahain, tapi mohon dimaklumin kalo masih ada yang nyampur di paragraf, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya dialog udah bisa Oss sesuaikan.

Genrenya : Adventure, Classic Roman, Horror, Humor,Suspend,Supernatural,Werewolf,Tragedy,Western,History,sedikit bumbu Sci-fi,dan Dark Fantasy.

Hinata muncul kok, kalo masih bingung disarankan membaca ulang ;) mungkin ini sedikit harap Review dari Readers-san.

Deidara : "Yak, aku doa'in un, semoga yang ngereview banyak un...!"

Osstreich : "Makasih Dei... Ente baik bener hari ini..."

Deidara : " Nothing is 'Not' for you..."

Osstreich : "#tepar".

...

Original by : Osstreich


	3. Bagian 1, Chapter 3

The Great Escape

...

* * *

Bag, 1-Chapter 3.

* * *

...

...

Happy Reading Minna...!

* * *

Sasuke hanya terdiam kaget, dipandangnya pohon-pohon yang berdiri kokoh. Disampingnya, Naruto hanya memandang malas sedangkan Hinata hanya fokus pada lelaki didepannya.

Lelaki yang sangat kuat,pemberani dan tentunya sangat tampan tengah bersamanya saat ini. Anggap saja Pangeran Kedua,Naruto Uzumaki adalah angin lalu, gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum sedikit. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, mengerti...?" wanita itu terhenyak, tak sadar bila lelaki itu telah menoleh kepadanya, ia tersipu-sipu sambil mengangguk.

"Ingat!, ini adalah Hutan Kematian, bila desas-desus itu benar... Aku berani menjamin bahwa kemungkinan kecil kita bisa keluar dari sini..." ujar Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya terdiam, ia memandang Hinata dari ekor matanya. Gadis yang berambut pink dan bermata emerland, ia harap setelah tugas ini selesai, gadis itu mau mengerjakan sesuatu bersamanya.

"Tapi kita pernah berekspedisi dan bermalam disini, Teme... Apa yang membuatmu begitu ,ttebayo...?"

"Itu ketika Jiraiya-sensei dan Orochimaru-sensei masih hidup, Baka-Dobe..."

"Bukankah sama saja, dattebayo...?"

Sasuke beralih memandang Hinata,ia merasakan hal yang aneh. Kemudian ia beralih lagi memandang hutan dengan pohon raksasa didepannya, hutan yang memiiki banyak nama panggilan; Taman Bunga Teratai, Sangkar Bijuu atau nama yang sering digunakan oleh masyarakat selatan; Hutan kematian.

Hutan itu memiliki luas yang tidak pasti, berisi binatang buas yang semuanya sangat mengerikan, tumbuhan aneh dan langka dan juga surganya tanaman herbal. Ketika Orochimaru dan Jiraiya mengajak kedua muridnya untuk latihan dan bermalam disini, mereka telah membunuh Sacosuchus betina sebesar 2kalilipat tubuh Jiraiya. Dan harus berjaga tiap malam dari serangan Titanoba, Ular putih berkepala sepuluh.

Naruto memandang heran, sedikit memang tetapi ia seakan melihat banyak sekali sobekan kertas diarah timur hutan ini. Namun Sasuke yang telah memacu kudanya diikuti Hinata membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengikuti dari belakang, sesaat setelah mereka menembus semak-semak yang sangat lebat dengan lumut yang sangat banyak ,mereka telah berada disebuah jalan setapak yang berukuran kecil. Sasuke langsung saja menarik tali kudanya pelan sambil berwaspada.

Suara-suara burung yang begitu ribut,terdengar bukan seperti burung. Malah seperti suara gajah atau singa yang sedang mengaum, Naruto yang sedikit ngeri mengaktifkan sage modenya. Baru sekitar satu menit ia merasakan suatu ancaman jelas, dari segala arah "Siapa disana...?!" Hinata dan Sasuke terkejut langsung menoleh.

"Na-Naruto...?" Ujar gadis merah muda yang terkejut.

Sasuke memberhentikan kudanya, ia melompat turun dan mengikat tali kudanya agak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiam. "Hinata, ikat kudamu disini..." ujar Sasuke membuat wanita berambut pink itu mengangguk. Naruto tak kuasa lagi, ia melompat dan berlari meninggalkan kudanya, sedangkan Sasuke segera menyusul Pangeran blonde itu tanpa menghiraukan gadis berambut merah muda, namun ia sempat menoleh.

"Hinata! Jaga kuda kami! Kami akan segera kembali...!"

Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk, ia tak menyangka. "Ja-jadi itu sage mode...?" ia memandang kuda coklat yang baru saja ia ikat talinya. Terdapat lambang kerajaan Namikaze yang jelas tercetak pada kain yang digunakan sebagai penghias leher kuda. Ia tak menyangka bahwa misi ini penuh resiko dari yang ia perkirakan, "Sampai kapan aku menjadi Hinata...?" desisnya pelan, ia memandang kedepan dan merosot terduduk karena bosan.

"Bosan, Huh...? "

Gadis itu segera beranjak, ia seperti mendengar suara orang selain dirinya. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan berkumpul kertas-kertas, semakin banyak-semakin banyak dan kemudian saling membentuk hingga menjadi seorang wanita, wanita yang memakai origami bunga dikepalanya dan bertindik dibawah bibirnya.

"Siapa kau...?!" ujar gadis itu, apakah ini yang dimaksud Naruto?, tetapi arah Naruto dan kemunculan dia? Gadis itu menyadari bahwa yang sebenarnya menjadi target bukanlah mereka bertiga tetapi dirinya!. Wanita itu menggunakan kertas yang berisi aliran energi untuk memancing Naruto karena ia telah memperkirakan ketakutan Naruto, dikatakan mode sage dapat mendeteksi aura jahat tetapi ini?

"Gadis kecil!, kau yang berani menggunakan nama sang Putri...!" ujar wanita itu dengan benci, tak ada rasa benci yang begitu menggebu-gebu daripada yang wanita itu miliki sekarang. Gadis itu bersiap, ia tak butuh katana, itulah gunanya Byakugo ; Regenerasi tanpa batas yang membuat pertarungan semakin menyenangkan dan menimbulkan kerusakan besar, tanda didahinya telah mengukir segel ke seluruh tubuhnya. Wanita didepannya tampak geram, ia mundur sambil mennyodorkan tangannya kedepan dan bergerak seolah-olah mengusap sesuatu.

"Karenamu!, kurasakan kebencian yang amat sangat!" wanita itu berteriak dan secara perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi lembaran kertas, dari tubuhnya menyatu dengan kertas hingga menjadi sayap, "Kami no Shisa...!" ujarnya dari atas, gadis pink itu membuat kuda-kuda.

"Aku tak memiliki urusan denganmu!" ujarnya dengan mantap, "tapi,..." lanjutnya,gadis itu menujuk kearah wanita itu "TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGANGGU MISIKU!"

...

* * *

... Disaat bersamaan...

* * *

Naruto mengejarnya, auranya semakin jelas, sangat jelas. Sasuke ikut berlari dibelakang Naruto, sang Raja Susano'o itu langsung menarik katananya dan seketika menangkis sebuah lemparan kunai yang berasal dari bawah , ia melompat kebelakang dengan seketika. ''Cih!" ujarnya jengkel akibat terpisah dari Naruto, sekarang ia menghadapi sosok bertopeng didepannya.

"Halo...!" sosok disana menyapa.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia memasang kuda-kuda. Mereka berjauhan ,Sasuke masih merasa jengkel apalagi sosok itu tak membuat pergerakan apapun dan hanya diam sambil memandanginya-dari balik topengnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Sasuke sambil menodongkan kusanagi-katana kesayangannya.

"Huh?, etto... Anu... Aku hanya diminta oleh...,Ups!" sosok itu melompat,menghindari shuriken yang baru saja Sasuke layangkan padanya.

Sasuke segera maju, diaktifkan pula Sharingannya. Pria bertopeng itu hanya 'Eh! Eh!' tanpa membuat pergerakan berarti, sedangkan Sasuke telah maju sambil menyalurkan listrik pada kusanaginya, ia berlari dengan sedikit cepat dan berputar tepat dibelakang pria bertopeng itu. Ia ayunkan kusanaginya sepersekian detik, yang ia rasakan hanya seperti pria itu mengejeknya. Hingga ia sadari pedag itu menembus tubuh pria bertopeng itu.

"Huh!?"

Sasuke dapat menyadari ketika ia menghentikan aliran raitonnya pria bertopeng itu melompat dan bertumpu tangannya yang masih mengayun diudara dan menendang wajahnya menggunakan lutut. Sasuke terlempar seketika, namun tak terlalu jauh karena ia melepar kusanaginya agar menusuk tanah untuk menghentikan efeknya. Pria itu berdiri, masih disana tanpa pergerakan berarti, Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan EMS dan membentuk kerangka tubuh susano'o hanya sebagai perlindungan dan penambah daya penghancur katananya. "Huh Susano'o kah?" ujar pria itu degan suara yang lebih berat dari tadi.

"Kau tahu?" ujar Pria itu tanpa menghiraukan reaksi Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sangat-sangat jengkel ketika berpikir ini akan mudah bahkan belum apa-apa baginya, namun ia harus mengaktifkan EMS dan susano'o.

"Kau tidak bisa diserang dengan menggunakan fisik... Lain jika aku menggunakan Sharingan!"

"Whoa... Whoa... Kau tak perlu terburu-buru, bocah..."

"Tsk!"

"Dan jangan terlalu bangga pada matamu..." lanjutnya, membuat emosi Sasuke naik seketika. Sasuke menonaktifkan sosano'onya dan mengaktifkan mode segel kutukan yang telah diajar Orochimaru padanya, seketika tubuh Sasuke berubah.

"Apa yang membuatmu berani berkata seperti itu! Dasar keparat!" ujarnya degan sedikit berteriak.

"Maa... Aku hanya bertugas saja..." ujar Pria itu seketika setelah menghilang dan tiba-tiba telah menyender pada dahan pohon, Sasuke mendongak, ia mendecih benci dan segera menyerang.

...

* * *

...Di waktu lain saat Naruto telah menemukannya...

* * *

"Shinra Tensei!"

'Buarghhh!'

Naruto terpental sejauh mungkin, ketika ia menyadari bahwa hantaman itu seperti kutub sebuah magnet yang sama dan saling dekatkan, gaya yang saling menolak! Naruto sedikit oleng dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia jatuh didekat batu besar, sedikit saja ia tidak bergerak refleks, mungkin ia telah terhantam batu. Naruto mendongak, mode sage telah aktif dan kini ia bersiap, sedangkan lelaki yang berdiri didepannya sekitar 5 meter hanya terdiam sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Hoy!, siapa kau!?" ujar Naruto dari kejauhan, matanya memandang benci lelaki didepannya itu. Naruto merasakan hawa berat, energi alam begitu melimpah di hutan ini, tak perlu waktu lama! Ini sebuah keuntungan dan juga sebaliknya!

"Kami akan menjaga tuan Putri..."

Naruto sedikit terkesiap, apa maksud kata-kata itu? Menjaga-menjaga tuan Putri? Kami? Naruto bergerak maju namun berbelok kekanan dan membuat tiga buah bunshin. Sedangkan lelaki itu masih tak bergeming, bunshin itu maju menghunus Pria itu dengan kawazu kumite, tertangkis ! Namun Pria itu terlempar dan menabrak batang kayu yang sangat besar. Naruto menyeringai, tak ada yang bertahan jika terkena seni bela diri kawazu kumitenya! Bahkan jika itu Sasuke sekalipun! Namun Naruto semakin terkejut, Pria itu bangkit dan berjalan melawan gravitasi,kemudian turun dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan juga tubuh yang masih untuh tanpa luka!

"Mu-mustahil..." ujar Naruto, namun bunshinnya bersiap dengan maju dari dua arah. Siap menyerang dengan kawazu kumite, sayangnya Pria itu langsung mengeluarkan besi dari kedua tangannya untuk menangkis serangan itu, tepat didepannya-Naruto yang asli melemparkan Rasen-Shuriken, sebuah energi yang dipadatkan dan membentuk shuriken dengan bantuan elemen angin. Ada jeda 7 detik membuat Pria itu langsung menyodornya tangannya kedepan.

Kedua bunshin itu terlempar jauh dan Ransen-Shuriken itu langsung menghilang terserap oleh pria itu, Naruto menyipit, keringatnya terjatuh. Pria itu mundur beberapa langkah dan membentuk segel. "Kage bunshin!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menuju arah kekiri, Pria itu langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya ditanah, "Kuchiyose!" Naruto melompat dan maju dengan tendangannya, ia telah menyiapkan setidaknya sepuluh bunshin yang sama dengannya dan separuh lagi berada dibelakang untuk menganalisis. Muncul seorang gadis dan tiga pria lain, "Shinra Tensei!" tiba-tiba semuanya terpental kecuali mereka.

Naruto terbanting ketanah, diikuti seluruh bunshinnya. Ia berdiri, dan ia memandang dari kejauhan. Ia menyadari bahwa jurus itu dapat bertahan selama 3 menit ,kemudiannya medan tolakannya membesar dan ada jeda 5 detik untuk menggunakannya kembali, selain itu mata mereka saling terhubung. Naruto akhirnya membuat bunshin kembali, ia menggunakan Henge untuk mengubah bentuk bunshinnya. Lelaki rubah itu menonaktifkan mode sagenya

"Oiy! Untuk apa kau melakukan hal ini! Kami tak ada urusan denganmu!" ujar Naruto berteriak,ia memandang benci lelaki itu, sedangkan lelaki itu masih tanpa ekspresi menyodorkan telapak tangannya seakan ia memberikan sebuah nasehat.

"Aku membantu tuan Putri untuk mendapatkan gelarnya!" kata itu membuat Naruto langsung teringat sesuatu, cih! Pengalihan! Wajah Naruto memerah akibat emosi , mendapatkan gelar artinya Putri** Sakura Haruno** adalah target mereka sebenarnya! Naruto langsung berbelok dan mencoba pergi, baru saja ia dihadang oleh Pria yang sama seperti tadi hanya saja berambut panjang.

"Cih!"

Naruto melompat mundur dan mengaktifkan bijuu-modenya, tiba-tiba ia seakan terbakar dan berubah. Menyala dan begitu bersemangat, bola matanya sama seperti rubah, runcing dan begitu tajam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

"Um..."

"Ah, ada apa tuan Putri...?"

Gadis ungu itu masih ber 'um-um...' ria, ada rasa ragu untuk bertanya pada sosok didepannya. Sedangkan sosok itu menemani sang Putri sembari meletakkan buah-buah dalam kerajang dimeja. Sedangkan sosok lain tengah menyisir rambutnya dengan pelan dan halus, gadis itu menggeleng dan mengambil irisan apel yang tersedia disampingnya.

"Ano..."

"Hime, katakan saja..." ujar sosok yang sedang menyisirnya.

"Chiyo-obaasama, ano... boleh ceritakan mengapa Otou-sama mengirimku kesini...?"

Nenek yang dipanggil Chiyo itu tersenyum ramah, ia mengenggam bunga lotus dan memasukannya kedalam vas kaca, "Hm, kumulai dari mana ya...?" ujarnya sambil memasang wajah berpikir. Gadis ungu itu cemberut begitu tahu Nenek didepannya sedang mengerjainya, ia gembungkan pipinya seketika.

"Eh,jangan marah begitu..." ujar yang menyisiri rambut gadis itu, namun akhirnya ia tergelak ketika mendapati gadis itu tengah merajuk.

"Kau ini imut sekali tau!" ujarnya, gadis itu semakin mengembungkan pipinya. "Deidara-nii jangan begitu!" katanya jengkel. "Huh!"

"Oke, maafkan Nenek..." katanya sambil berusaha tak bergelak kembali,Nenek itu duduk disamping gadis itu dan menyentuh tangan halusnya, "Tuan Putri **Hinata Hyuuga**-sama..."

Deidara ikut dibelakang Hinata, ia asyik mengikat rambut gadis itu, maklum Deidara sempat kasihan dengan Hinata yang susah berlari akibat rambutnya yang menganggu. Hinata mendengarkan dengan cermat, "Dengarkan ya, saat itu peperangan terjadi antara Kerajaan Hyuuga dan Kerajaan Uchiha..." Hinata sempat terperangah, ia baru mendengar nama Uchiha! Memangnya seperti apa Uchiha itu? " Raja ketiga Shisui Uchiha adalah Raja yang mencintai Ibumu dulu, ia tidak rela Ibumu menikah dengan Ayahmu..." Hinata terkesiap, kisah cinta kah?

"Dan, Raja Shisui yang masih jadi Pangeran membunuh keduanya tepat sebulan setelah kelahiranmu. Dan sekarang kau tau kan? Ibumu mengubahmu menjadi bunga lotus dan kau dipersembahkan menjadi anak gadis dari Raja Hiashi...?" Nenek itu akhirnya melanjutkan setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Maksudnya?" gadis itu masih kurang jelas, ia kurang paham. Terlalu berbelit-belit, Raja itu menyukai Ibunya? Membunuh Ibunya? Dipersembahkan? Raja Hiashi?"Sistem Raja yang dianut Kerajaan Uchiha adalah sejak ia diangkat sampai ia mangkat Sayang, seumur hidup..." jawab Nenek itu sembari mengelus pipi gadis itu pelan, gadis itu tampak mengangguk.

"Ibumu adalah Putri Uchiha, adik Raja Shisui itu sendiri, dan Ibumu menikah dengan Ayahmu di Kerajaan Hyuuga..." Nenek itu menarik nafas dan ia tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kembali,

" Jadi karena sebuah cinta segitiga?" gadis itu sempat bergumam, jadi hanya sebuah kisah cita segitiga yang sungguh! Gadis itu sempat memandang heran kembali pada Nenek itu.

"Lalu, kenapa Nenek membawaku ke puri crystal ini?"

Mereka sontak terdiam, gadis itu merasa salah dalam berbicara. Ia meminta maaf dan sempat menunduk dalam,

"Uhuk, hm... Nenek tau kau pasti akan menanyakannya..." akhirnya Nenek itu menyuruh Deidara untuk mengambilkan mereka sesuatu. Gadis itu hanya menatap bingung, sedangkan Nenek itu malah tersenyum ramah padanya, membuat ia yang masih tak mengerti kenapa dan ada apa,hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu.

Deidara kembali, ditangannya terdapat bunga lotus, sebatang teratai dan juga mawar coklat. "Huh?"

Nenek itu menghadap ke gadis itu, ia mengenggam bunga mawar coklat itu dan memukulkannya ke dahi gadis itu pelan, gadis itu terdiam sesaat dan tiba-tiba lemas lalu oleng ke tempat tidur.

"Maaf **Hinata Hyuuga**-hime, kami semua tak ingin kau mengingat pertanyaan itu..."

"Chiyo-obaasama?"

"Deidara, kita semua adalah penjaga taman bunga teratai ini, tanpa Hinata-hime, hutan ini akan layu dan didalamnya berubah menjadi kegelapan... Bunga tak akan hidup dalam dunia yang gelap..."

"Chiyo-Obaasama, benar..."

"Sejak Mei-hime pergi, dan Hitomi-hime meninggalkan kita semua... Hanya Hinata-hime lah penyelamat kita..."

...

...Bersambung...

* * *

Ossu!, Oss come back!, telat update ya... -_- maaf yak! Banyak tugas dan Oss harus izin dulu kalo mau nulis... Hehehe...

You : "masih bingung yak?" ane saranin buat baca ulang... :) memang agak amburegul sih...

Nory : "Scene SH?" whhhuuuut? Ini masih membahas petualanganya si pantat ayam nih, kalo ketemu nanti Sasunya "sensor"-gitu.. Haha, maaf ya sabar dulu...

Hana.M.I : "yupz ini NS, tapi karena si N dan si S masih dalam misi, mereka fokus dulu ke itu, jadi mereka masih amburegul-mbulet gitu... Bingung yak? -ane menyaranin yang sama kyk you.

Lovely sasuhina : "well,Huahahahaa...

Hm... Begini lovely :

Hinata itu jelas keturunan nymph, kan Madara nikah ama Mei dan Mei itu nymph, Mei ngelahirin 2 anak Shisui ama Hitomi, dan Hitomi nikah ama pangeran Hyuuga lalu Shisui ngebunuh mereka berdua, Hinata adalah anak Hitomi getuuu...

Kerana, uchiha+ haruno dan Namikaze berencana menghancurkan kerajaan Hyuuga+Senju dan Uzumaki jadi mereka komplotan getuu.. Kalo Hinata udah ditemukan oleh Naru ama Saku, mereka bisa dengan mudah negbunuh Hinta-chan.

Pertanyaan ketiga udah dijawab di jawaban ke dua."

Arata Aurora : "kyknya susah deh, karena setiap dialog aku usahakan ada aksi, karena ini action + adventure jadi kalo dialog yang kamu maksud, mungkin kamu bisa contohin lewat review.. Maaf ya Arata-chan..."

Bebek kuning : "Hemm ya bek?, eh? :v, itu Nenek Chiyo dan Akatsuki(tanpa Itachi ya!).

Katsumi : " ketahuan otak rate m-milikmu,... (hyaah, maunya Oss sih itu tapi memandang ini akhirnya ku temukan adegan yag bikin berdesir kalo Sasuke udah nemuin Hina...)"

UWAAAHHH! Gak bisa Oss jawa-bin satu-persatu, oke... Thanks for ALL Readers and jangan jadi silent reader ya!,

See you next chapter...!

* * *

-Osstreich


	4. Bagian 2, Chapter 1

The Great Escape

...

Bag, 2-Chapter 1,

* * *

Pertempuran, Kilatan Indigo dan Strategi

* * *

Happy Reading Minna...!

...

...

"Kuchiyose : Gedo Mazou!"

"Enton: Kagatsuchi!"

Sasuke melepaskan panah api hitamnya kearah monster didepannya, ia tak perduli lagi kalau tempat ini akan hancur. Lagipula ia dan lelaki bertopeng itu tengah bertarung didimensi yang berbeda, ternyata lelaki bertopeng itu juga memiliki sharingan. Sasuke sadar, empat pilar listrik yang semakin mendekati susano'onya, sang Raja Susano'o itu langsung mengaktifkan mode segel kutukannya, ia sempat melirik pada panahnya yang tepat mengenai tubuh monster itu.

ia teringat sesuatu, namun energinya tak cukup untuk ini. Akhirnya Sasuke menonaktifkan segel berserta susano'onya, ia berlari sebelum pilar listrk itu menyengatnya. Lalu mengaktifkan EMSnya, "Cih!" Sasuke berhasil, ia menyerap semua pilar itu kedimensi lain sebelum menjadi satu dan menyerang balik Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir terjatuh, ia memandang moster itu. Mosnter itu berteriak kesakitan, api abadi amaterasu terus membumi hanguskan tubuh sebelah kirinya. "Kau cukup ahli dalam api hitam ini ya..." ujar pria disana, terdengar kekehan yang begitu menyebalkan ditelinga Sasuke.

"Tapi..."

Sasuke langsung terhenyak, dengan sekejap mata api abadinya itu lenyap terserap oleh pria bertopeng itu. Sasuke mendecih, ia kembali mengaktifkan susano'onya secara utuh dan menjulang didepan pria bertopeng itu. "Jangan remehkan Uchiha!" Sasuke berteriak sembari menembakkan panah apinya keudara, dan menembakkan kearah monster itu, " Enton : Susano'o no Kagatsuchi!"

"Oh...?" gumam lelaki itu, ia hanya melipat tangan dan sekejap menghilang. Membuat Sasuke kembali terkejut, matanya melotot. Lingkaran dimensi! Cih! Lelaki itu meremehkannya! Sekejap ia mengaktifkan kamuinya untuk mengeluarkan dirinya sebelum lingkarang yang dibuat lelaki itu meledak. 'Gyuut' tiba-tiba ia tengah terduduk ditanah, sebuah tanah! bukan logam yang tadi diinjaknya di dimensi lain.

"Huh? Kau masih bertahan rupanya..." ujarnya dari atas sana, berdiri diatas Gedo Mazou dengan tangan bersidekap dan kekehan pelan. Benar-benar sialan! Sasuke memegangi matanya bagian kanan, terasa perih. Kemungkinan penggunaan Amaterasu yang terlalu kompleks dan berlebihan, Sasuke menatap lelaki itu dengan mata sharingannya.

"Ya, sudahlah... Tugasku sudah selesai..."

"Huh!?" Sasuke terdiam, sedangkan lelaki itu dengan kekehan yang makin terdengar keras dengan perlahan mulai menghilang. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa kaku bahkan untuk bernafas saja terasa sesak sekali, ia sekejap sadar bahwa sekarang ia terkena genjutsu. Karena perlahan ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh, sekelebat rambut indigo, saat ia hendak meraihnya ia melihat sosok itu berlari-lari diantara taman bunga lotus.

Sasuke merasakan hal yang aneh, ia merasa sangat mengenalnya dan ingin menyentuhnya, dan saat ia mencoba mendekatinya. Perlahan dadanya sesak, ia terbatuk-batuk, bahkan hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Tetapi ia tak perduli, langkahnya terus membawanya semakin dekat dengan gadis itu, dan semakin banyak darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Saat ia menginjak sesuatu, bayangan itu semakin kabur dan menyisakan kelebatan ungu dari sudut matanya. Ia tersadar, mereka akan berpisah! Genjutsu ini! Kelemahanya berada pada kalung yang diinjak Sasuke! Pemuda itu seakan tak rela, ia berlari mendekatinya, terus mendekatinya bahkan hingga tinggal beberapa langkah.

...

* * *

...

Di sisi lain, Naruto tengah berdialog ulet dengan sosok yang berdiri diantara reruntuhan gunung. Jubahnya terkoyak setengahya,rambutnya yang berwarna oranye terlihat sangat berantakan.

"kau mencoba membohongi sahabatmu dan juga dirimu sendiri, kau menyelamatkan sang Putri-dengan kata lain. Kau ingin membunuhnya untuk memicu perang..."

"KAU!, BAGAIMANA KAU TAU RENCANA KAMI...!"

"Itu mudah, aku bahkan tau kalau kau sebenarnya sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya bila bertemu Hime kami..."

"Shit!, DIAM KAU...!" Naruto menerjangnya dengan sekali lompatan, sedangkan lelaki itu mengerahkan tangannya kedepan membuat Naruto terhempas kembali. Naruto masih berdiri diujung,sedangkan lelaki itu tanpa ekspresi masih berdiri terdiam disana tanpa gerakan berarti.

Entah darimana,tiba-tiba saja lelaki bertopeng sudah berdiri disamping lelaki itu. Mereka sempat berbicara sedikit dan lelaki bertopeng itu menghilang lagi, Naruto masih terus mengamati, ia tak mau sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba menyerangnya akibat kehilangan kewapadaannya, walaupun sedetik.

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya..." ujar lelaki itu sembari membalikkan badannya. Naruto terhenyak dan terus berteriak memanggil lelaki itu, bahkan ia berlari menuju lelaki itu tanpa khawatir lagi. Sia-sia! Lelaki itu lenyap!

"Cih!"

Tiba-tiba bunyi ledakan terdengar, cukup keras bahkan tanah bergoyang akibat dentuman itu. Samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu diudara ,akibat rimbunnya pohon-pohon itu pandangannya jadi sedikit terbatasi. Asap! Itu asap bercampur kertas! Naruto semakin terkejut ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Sakura!" ujarnya keras sambil menerjang semak-semak belukar, tepat diputaran terakhir ia bertemu Sasuke yang tergopoh-gopoh. Ia langsung mendatangi sahabatnya itu, otaknya berpikir keras. Bahkan Sasuke yang dapat menandinginya saja menjadi berantakan seperti ini, ia membopongnya akibat keadaan Sasuke yang tidak mungkin lagi dapat bergerak.

Ketika Naruto berhasil menyingkirkan rerumputan tinggi yang menghalangi mereka, ia melihat Sakura yang penuh dengan kertas, tubuhnya tertusuk kertas yang berbentuk jarum-jarum sebesar jari orang dewasa. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan uap panas, darah segar menguncur dari pelipisnya dan juga goresan yang berada disana-sini.

Gadis itu masih sanggup untuk mencabuti jarum-jarum itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam membeku. Melihat hal yang sangat tak di ingin lihat sekaligus tontonan yang menarik, yaitu proses penyembuhan Byakugou : Regenerasi tanpa batas.

Ia terduduk bersila, tangannya membuat segel naga dan tiba-tiba tanda yang ada didahinya bereaksi. Rambutnya mengambang dan seluruh luka-sayatan bahkan bekas tusukan jarum itu menutup dengan cepat, menghasilkan kulit bersih tanpa ada bekas sedikitpun.

"Oi!"

Gadis itu menoleh, matanya menangkap sosok yang dibopong Naruto langsung membulat sempurna. Monster apa yang telah membuat Sasuke seperti itu? Ia menghentikan ritualnya dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Na-Naruto! Apa yang terjadi...?"

"Kumohon! Jangan sekarang! Sembuhkan Sasuke dulu!"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, Naruto segera membaringkannya dan Sakura mengeluarkan tekhnik penyembuhan dengan energi. Warna hijau menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke segera-sedikit demi sedikit lukanya menutup kembali, Naruto menatap hal itu tanpa berkedip ,Sakura masih fokus pada pengendaliannya. Sakura segera menutup luka lain dengan lumut yang tumbuh disekitar situ, hal ini dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya untuk sementara.

"Naruto..." ujar Sakura, dari titik hitam yang dapat Naruto ketahui, gadis itu sangat menghawatirkan Sasuke, sedikit rasa tidak suka ada di dalam hatinya.

"Entahlah..."

Sakura menghentikan pengobatanya ketika Sasuke telah tersadar, wajahnya tampak pucat dan terlihat kelelahan. Saat ia memandang Sakura ada perasaan yang begitu membuncah untuk menjauhi gadis itu, tetapi energi dan staminanya telah terkuras habis, kini ia hanya menurut ketika dibopong oleh keduanya dan dibaringkan ke lapisan kain yang digelarkan ditanah gua.

Sakura meyuntikkan bius kepada Sasuke, sesudah itu ia menarik keluar Naruto untuk di introgasi. Mereka keluar dari gua dan bersender pada sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari sana, Sakura melipat tangannya dan menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya...?"

Naruto yang menyender dengan santai dan menyilangkan tangannya kebelakang kepala hanya menatap datar, wajahnya terlihat serius untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menatap langit sore, tempat yang menguntungkan. Didataran tinggi yang memungkinkan binatang buas enggan menggapainya dan pohon-pohon sialan itu tidak tumbuh dibebatuan.

"Kurasa, kita diarahkan ke tempat yang lebih jauh..."

Sakura memandang Naruto bingung, setidaknya ia telah menjaga agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui namanya yang asli.

"Kau tau, kita mengarah kearah barat. Menuju tempat matahari tenggelam, bila kita benar sekarang seharusnya kita tidak disini Sakura..."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya matahari tenggelam ada didepan kita, memang arah gua ini menuju ke selatan. Tetapi seharusnya mengingat kalau kita dijalan yang benar,..."

"Kenapa kita tidak semakin mendekat tetapi semakin mendekati arah timur...?"

"Tetapi bisa saja kita salah arah mengitung Naruto..."

Naruto menatap lubang gua dengan seksama, apa jadinya jika ia tak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Sakura mulai ketakutan sendiri? Sepertinya ia lebih memilih peperangan daripada misi ini. Tangannya menepuk bahu Sakura, senyumnya mengembang dengan lebar.

"Semangatlah! Ayo lakukan ini dengan cepat!" Sakura menoleh dengan cepat,pipinya memerah dan ia menunduk, untuk pertamakalinya ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia sangat malu,Naruto hanya menatap gadis itu dengan sedikit sunggingan senyum maklum, gadis itu terlalu banyak membunuh hingga tak tau harus bagaimana jika diperlakukan seperti seorang gadis pada umumnya.

...

* * *

...

"Bagaimana Kabuto-san...?"

"Hm..., kalian memilih jalan yang alternatif tapi aman atau jalan cepat tapi berbahaya...?"

"Mungkin, kita terpecah jadi dua saja Kabuto-san..."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kabuto langsung menggandeng gadis berbaju ungu, katanya ia akan mengambil jalur alternatif. Sedangkan lelaki bermbut nanas dan bertubuh gampal bisa mencoba jalur cepat-lagipula mereka sendiri yang memintanya.

"Kau tak bisa menanggung resiko dengan membawa seorag gadis cantik, benar-kan Ino-san...?"

"Ha-Hai..." Ino yang disebut cantik hanya merona, walaupun mungkin ini lelaki keseribu yang menyebutnya cantik.

Lelaki berambut nanas hanya mengehelai nafas, "Kau benar, sangat merepotkan..." katanya sambil menguap pelan. Ia menghadap kearah lain dan menghiraukan amukan Ino, ia hanya menatap malas pada jalur ini. Kemungkinan para Dark Elf* yang terbang dan merayu para lelaki, pantas saja mereka berdua ditunjuk. Bukan apa-apa, Shikamaru-namanya, adalah lelaki yang tidak-suka-pada-sikap-merayu dan Choji yang dari tadi sibuk mengunyah cemilan juga tidak-perduli-dengan-gadis, klop! Pasti mereka akan mdah melewati tempat itu!.

Sedangkan Kabuto dan Ino melewati jalan alternatif yang katanya kalau tidak konsentrasi bisa berubah-ubah letak jalannya, mereka berdua adalah manusia berkonsentrasi tinggi itu adalah hal yang mudah. Jadilah mereka membawa perbekalan yang sangat banyak, hanya karena Kabuto yang menyempatkan kata "Aman" pada argumentnya pertama.

"Kabuto-san..." panggil Shikamaru, lelaki itu menoleh. Ia mengikat perbekalan pada kuda yang juga diikatnya sehingga tidak terpisah meskipun tidak ditunggangi,

"Kuserahkan gadis cerewet itu padamu..."

"Hm, kau bisa mengandalkanku..."

Ino yang sudah menaiki kudanya duluan langsung mencak-mencak, pipinya memerah ketika menyadari ia satu kuda bersama Kabuto. "Maaf Ino-san tapi apa kau keberatan...?" lelaki itu tersenyum sedikit, membuat Ino hanya terdiam malu, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Strategi ini berguna karena kita telah sampai pada ngarai tersembunyi lewat jalur tenggara yang diajukan Kabuto-san, kita berangkat seminggu setelah rombongan Pangeran Namikaze dan Pangeran Uchiha lewat. Tetapi sampai pada jangka waktu dua hari, ini sangat menguntungkan..." jelas Ino panjang lebar, ia mulai terjangkiti hobi Shikamaru.

"Hm, Ngarai ini memiliki dua jalur, pertama yang dilalui rombongan Pangeran Uchiha dan Pangeran Namikaze... Kau bisa melihat tanda-tanda mereka dari bekas api dan juga kaktus yang terpotong rapi..."

"Hn? Bisa saja itu bekas para pencari kayu, Ino-san?" Kabuto mencoba memberi argument. Bisa saja itu terjadi, karena tak jauh dari ngarai itu terdapat desa kecil yang cukup makmur.

"Huh? Etto..."

"Kita sudah sampai, Ino-san..."

"Huh? O-oh, ya..."

Kabuto melompat, ia memandang kearah lain. Saat matanya menemukan sesuatu, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya kita bisa mecapai Puri Kristal dengan aman tanpa ada gangguan..."

Bersambung...

...

* * *

...

Oss!

Maaf updetnya lama, Oss sempet keseleo dan -yeah kau tau kan? Urut sana-sini. Oh ya, Oss mau bikin vote buat Readers-san!

TOKOH BARU!

(Rule : Pilih salah satu, Tokoh crossover ini akan memainkan peran utama kelima setelah mereka ber-empat)

A-Kaneki Ken, Raja Iblis- sekaligus Raja Neraka dari Kerajaan Kakuja

B-Ren Hakuryuu, Pangeran kedelapan- sekaligus Raja ketiga dari Kekaisaran Kou

C-Okumura Rin, Keturunan Iblis-Raja Kehancuran dari Kerajaan Geheena

D-Gaara Sabaku, Raja Kelima-sekaligus Pangeran ketiga dari Kekaisaran Sunagakure

E-Namikaze Minato, Raja Kedua,Dewa pengembara dari Kerajaaan Namikaze- Ayah Naruto

F-Kuroko Tetsuya, Raja Bayangan. Pangeran keenam dari Kerajaan Kiseki no Sedai

Oss batesin sampe 2 minggu, yang paling banyak Votenya adalah pemeran kelima- pemeran yang bakal ngerebut Hina-chan dari Pantat ayam! Dan punca-aaaaaaaknya!.

Oke!, Arigatou! See You!

-Osstreich


	5. Bagian 2, Chapter 2

The Great Escape

* * *

Bag, 2-Chapter 2,

* * *

"Sepertinya kita bisa mencapai Puri Kristal dengan aman tanpa ada gangguan..."

Matanya berkilat ketika memandang lelaki yang tertidur diatas dahan pohon besar. Ia menyuruh Ino tetap berada diatas kuda lalu ia mendekati lelaki itu. Wajahnya begitu gembira , memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Jendral Kakashi!" Serunya tiba-tiba.

"Huh...?"

Lelaki itu masih mengucek matanya. Masih terasa bahwa ia baru saja tidur, karena ia langsung mengamuk ketika dibangunkan oleh Kabuto. "Apa?, Kabuto-kah ?" tanya Kakashi ketus. Wajah lelaki awal tiga puluhan itu masam.

"Kenapa kau yang datang? Dimana Neji-san?" Kabuto malah membrondonginya dengan pertanyaan. Sedangkan Kakashi masih merasa malas menjawabnya, ia berdiri dan merengganggkan otot-ototnya. Sembari meliuk-liuk, ia sedikit mengeram.

"Neji, Neji Hyuuga maksudmu?" Katanya balik bertanya, setelah menggantungkan pertayaan seperti itu. Kabuto mengangguk.

"Kalau maksudmu baut aku tidak punya, kalau maksudmu banci itu. Dia melarikan diri!" jawab Kakashi tanpa tedeng aling, sedangkan Kabuto mengehembus nafas berat. "Sudah kuduga..." katanya sembari menumpukan tangan ke pinggang. Kakashi menoleh cepat.

"Maksudmu...?"

"Memang kau pernah lihat Neji-san memegang katana...?" ujar Kabuto dengan senyum sinisnya yang khas, "Wah, keajaiban kalau dia mau memegang benda itu..." ujar Kakashi menanggapi. Kakashi juga heran ketika tahu ia mengantikan Neji secara tiba-tiba.

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati kuda, Kabuto sempat memperkenalkan Kakashi pada Ino. Meskipun pada akhirnya Ino sendiri sudah tau kalau itu idolanya. Jendral Kerajaan Senju, Kakashi Hatake.

Mereka akhirnya bertemu di desa kecil dekat ngarai tersembuyi. Shikamaru sempat terkesan kepada lelaki berambut perak itu. Meskipun hanya dua hari, ia mampu menyusul mereka yang telah berangkat sehari setelah rombongan Pangeran Namikaze berangkat. Jika dihitung, mungkin butuh waktu seminggu untuk menempuh perjalanan dari Kerajaan Senju menuju ngarai tersembuyi.

"Apa kau tidak istirahat selama perjalanan, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Ino khawatir, dan imbuhan 'Sensei' itu membuat Kakashi semakin mengantuk. "Ah, hanya sedikit Ino-chan..."

Ino melambung, Shikamaru mengeleng-geleng. Ia berdiri menuju kasur dan langsung tiduran disana. Semua memandang kearah Shikamaru.

"Nara, besok ada yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu..." ujar Kakashi sambil beranjak mendekati kasurnya.

"Hn... Hatake-sensei..." balasnya singkat.

Mereka berdua terlihat sudah menyusuri alam mimpi, sedangkan Ino pamit menuju penginapannya sendiri.

* * *

" Bagaimana keadaannya...?"

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto, wajahnya lebih tenang dari kemarin. Sakura menggeleng kearah Naruto. Sedangkan lelaki blonde itu akhirnya terduduk, ia mulai melepasi armornya satu persatu. Ternyata memakai armor disaat kondisi badan tidak fit sangat mustahil. Semua terasa berat.

Sakura menoleh lagi, ia memandang wajah Sasuke dalam diam. Ia menyadari kondisi Sasuke kini cukup mengkhawatirkan. Kehilangan banyak darah, tulang rusuknya patah, tulang lengannya patah, memar-memar, belum lagi luka-luka goresan lain. Memangnya makhluk macam apa yang dilawan olehnya? Tiba-tiba secara tidak sadar air matanya menjatuhi wajah Sasuke.

Segera Sakura menyekanya, ia terkejut, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa matanya mengeluarkan air?

"Sakura...?"

Naruto segera mendekatinya, ia terkejut, tersadar akibat air yang terus menerus keluar dari mata emerland gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dari pandangannya,ia melihat seorang gadis polos yang masih tidak mengerti apa itu kehidupan.

Naruto segera mengambil kain yang terselip di tasnya, lalu dengan kelembutan, Naruto menyeka air mata Sakura. Dalam diam.

"Na-Naruto...?" Sakura terkejut, refleks ia menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Bagaimana rasanya...?"

Sakura terkejut, ia langsung menunduk lagi. "Aneh, aku tidak dapat menggambarkannya..." jawab Sakura singkat.

Naruto terdiam, ia beranjak menuju mulut gua. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam, tangannya masih setia memberikan 'energi penyembuhan' pada Sasuke.

"Perjalanan ini..." terputus, Naruto sempat melirik kearah Sakura dan Sasuke, ia sedikit khawatir. Dari sekian peperangan yang sangat disukai olehnya, dari sekian misi yang selalu diselesaikannya. Misi inilah yang paling sulit dan mustahil untuk dilakukan. Mata shappirenya memandang luasnya daratan ini, kulit tan miliknya merasakan angin sepoi yang berhembus lemah, dan ia sempat berpikir sesuatu.

Ia terduduk dibatu, tepat didepan mulut gua, kejatuhan sinar matahari, terdorong hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dan memikirkan sesuatu dalam diamnya ia. Ia sadar akan tujuan perjalanan ini.

'Menemukan sang tuan Putri, membunuh sang Putri saat itu juga , dan mengambil sebagian Kerajaan..."

Sebenarnya misi ini jauh dari kata susah, sangat mudah malah. Hanya saja jika Kerajaan itu bukan Kerajaan Hyuuga.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Ia langsung melompat dan berniat berlari menubruk keduanya. Kakinya seperti terpaku pada bumi ketika melihat adegan didepannya. Otaknya berhenti, jantungnya juga berhenti, waktu juga terasa lambat, dan semuanya terasa menyakitkan.

Mereka berpelukan. Tepatnya Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

Naruto merasa sedikit sakit, namun dengan senyumnya yang lebar, ia langsung menubruk Sasuke.

"Okaeri, Teme!"

"Ittai!, Aho-Dobe!"

Sasuke bangkit, ia hanya memakai yukata tanpa armor. Setelah bersusah payah menyingkirkan Naruto yang terus memeluknya. Sasuke tanpa perduli dengan adanya Sakura, langsung melepas yukatanya begitu saja. Sakura kelabakan, Naruto langsung ikut menutup mata Sakura.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya Naruto mengomel kepada Sasuke.

Seharian!

Ya! Naruto mengomel seharian kepada Sasuke dan itu tidak berhenti hingga mereka menemukan kuda mereka, 20 jam ! Nonstop!

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, entah mengapa. Sakura tak bisa berhenti khawatir kepada Sasuke. Ia terus saja bertanya tentang kondisi Sasuke.

Hingga mereka menemukan seuatu yang janggal, sebuah tempat yang lapang. Hanya berisi semak berduri dan pohon menjulang ditengahnya. Sasuke mendekat, ia mengamati lumut yang mengarah kehutan itu sendiri, Hutan Kematian.

"Jadi Sasuke, kau merasakan sesuatu...?"

"Kupikir, sepertinya inilah. Tempat tinggal para Nymph itu..."

Naruto dan Sakura terhenyak, didepan mereka. Hanya ada tempat tandus yang penuh semak dan bebatuan. Jika benar kata Sasuke, seharusnya puri itu berada didekat sini. "K-kau yakin ,Teme...? Jika benar, ini tempat tinggal para Nymph itu! Maka disitulah Puri kristal! Karena puri itu jantungnya hutan sialan ini!" Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya. Ia mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Nah, Putri pertama Kerajaan Haruno, Haruno Sakura..."

Mereka semua terkejut, Naruto terdiam, Sakura membeku. Lelaki itu menyebutkan namanya dengan aksen kebencian yang jelas. Ia segera menyangkalnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu Sa-"

"Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari Sharinganku!, meskipun kalian sudah membohongiku sebelum aku bertemu dengan lelaki bertopeng itu..."

Naruto membatu, Sasuke telah menyadari ia dibohongi, apakah lelaki bertopeng yang disebutkan Sasuke itu memberitahukannya? Naruto segera mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Kau adalah sahabatku, kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini...?" Sasuke mengeram, ia membenci kebohongan, kepurapuraan dan kemunafikan! Ia hendak menyerang Naruto. Namun hal itu terhenti ketika ia menyadari mata Naruto berubah menjadi sharingan. Mata itu mengeluarkan darah. Amaterasu!

Sasuke segera menghentika kobaran api hitam itu, mata sharingannya bercahaya dan memadamkan api itu seketika. Ia sangat berhati-hati agar api itu tidak melukai Naruto. Sakura mendekati Naruto,ia segera menyembukan Naruto, ia sangat khawatir, mengingat api hitam itu ternyata sangatlah panas.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, ia terdiam.

"Sakura, maafkan aku..."

"Huh...?" Sakura terkejut, matanya langsung mengarah ke Sasuke. Lelaki itu beranjak.

"Aku telah menyadari, siapa dalang sebenarnya dari Kejadian ini dan tujuan pembunuhan ini..."

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Itachi Uchiha, ia mengincar tahta Kerajaan Uchiha..." Sasuke menghirup oksigen sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan. " Kakakku itu tidak mendapat garis keturunan Raja, sehingga untuk menjadi Raja-" Sakura memutus perkataan Sasuke.

"Ia menyingkirkanmu...?"

"Benar..."

"Tapi, bukankah ia adalah Kakak-mu...?" Sakura menunduk, ia memandang tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau. Ia masih tidak mengerti, bahkan tentang semua yang telah terjadi.

Naruto akhirnya tersadar, ia mencoba berdiri. Uzumaki yang susah mati- sebutan yang cocok untuknya karena Ia tidak mati atau terluka meskipun armornya meleleh terkena api hitam amaterasu. Untunglah ia membawa armor cadangan. Armor berwarna oranye-api dan simbol Kerajaan Namikaze- hiasan rubah ekor sembilan lengan sebelah kanan.

"Jadi, Sasuke, maafkan aku. Kemungkinan aku terkena Koto Amatsukami ketika berbicara dengan Itachi..." . Ia beralih ke Sakura, "Sepertinya Sakura juga mengalami hal yang sama... Hanya saja Itachi tidak menanamkan amaterasu padanya..."

Sasuke terdiam.

Sakura menunduk.

Naruto hanya membeku setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Hm, kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Karena kau sahabatku, dan aku tahu. Kau tidak akan membohongiku kecuali kau dalam pengaruh genjutsu itu..."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum, untuk pertamakalinya! Sakura melihat senyuman tulus dari Sasuke Uchiha. Wajahnya memerah.

"Nah, sekarang Naruto!, ceritakan kebenaran dari Putri Hyuuga itu...!"

Naruto terdiam.

"Kalau itu,... Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau tidak tahu..." Naruto memandang Sasuke dalam keseriusan. Dirinya, untuk sekarang. Dalam keadaan kepayahan, berantakan, dan penuh dengan kegelisahan.

"Naruto..." ujar Sakura lemah.

Sasuke masih disana, ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Sedangkan Sakura ingin mengejarnya, saat ia berbalik. Lengannya dicengkram oleh Naruto dengan kuatnya. Sedangkan Sakura terkejut dan memandang Naruto, lelaki rubah itu membeku, ia memandang punggung Sasuke. Menatap sahabatnya yang terdiam seketika.

"Naruto..." ujar Sasuke lemah, ia menunduk lalu menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang dan memberikan tanda.

Naruto bersiap.

Tiba-tiba banyak kertas yang mengarah kepadanya, berbentuk shuriken dan bergerak sangat cepat. Sasuke juga bergerak cepat, Naruto mengayunkan cengkramannya dan menarik Sakura mundur. Seketika muncul sosok hijau dari tanah, Naruto langsung menyerangnya.

Sebuah ledakan besar. Naruto yang mendarat tepat pada dahan pohon besar. Sedangkan Sakura masih berada dalam rengkuhannya, Naruto menarik katananya dan mengaktifkan mode sagenya. Sedangkan Sasuke berhasil menyusup dan melompat jauh dengan bantuan elang kuchiyosenya.

Mata sharingannya mendapati dua sosok dalam asap ledakan tadi, mereka dikelilingi oleh kertas . Sepertinya musuh ingin menghancurkan konsentrasi Sasuke dengan serangan terus menerus yang dilancarkan dari segala arah. Sasuke masih menghindar.

Naruto melompat lagi, ia berlari sambil menggendong Sakura. "Na-Naruto! tu-turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura, namun Naruto tak menjawabnya dan terus berlari kearah yang berlawanan. " Kita harus melawan yang satunya, ttebayo!" ujar Naruto dalam wajah seriusnya.

"Huh?"

"Mereka menggunakan kertas yang beraliri chakra, sehingga aku sulit menemukan sosok mereka. Jadi Sasuke dan aku memutuskan untuk bertarung secara terpisah...!"

"Kau? Dan Sasuke? Kapan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia mendadak berhenti. Mengakibatkan debu berterbangan disekitarnya. Reflek ia melompat sebelum kunai kertas mengenainya.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih terdiam diudara, dan ia telah mengetahui siapa sosok yang berada didalam asap tebal itu! Ia melayang juga!

" Brengsek!, tunjukkan siapa dirimu...!" ujarnya hanya ingin memastikan. Sedangkan sosok itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Dan segera digantikan dengan sosok lain, Sasuke mengetahui itu, tidak ada yang dapat lolos dari sharingan miliknya!

"Kau, punya mulut yang lebar juga ya..."

Sasuke mengaktifkan enternal mangekyou sharingan, dan menghindar ketika tiba-tiba sebuah burung dari tanah liat menuju kearahnya. Sasuke dengan jelas bisa melihat sosok itu. Penjaga hutan kematian, Deidara.

"Yo... Uchiha Sasuke..." lelaki itu tersenyum dengan lebar, matanya memandang dengan rakus seluruh ekspresi, berharap mendapati lawannya dalam keadaan ketakutan.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Tanah melawan petir. "Kau tak ingin memukul genderang perang?" ujar Deidara dengan angkuhnya. Sasuke menarik kusanaginya dan mengalirkan energinya, sehingga terdapat percikan listrik pada setiap gerakannya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang memulai perangnya!" Deidara memulai, ia mengambil tanah liat dari katongnya. Sasuke masih berada di udara, namun ia segera beralih ke sage modenya.

Deidara tiba-tiba melempar suatu bola-bola kecil. Sasuke masih terdiam, tetapi tangannya melemparkan petir berbentuk jarum. Sesaat sebelum Sasuke sadar Deidara telah berada diudara. Deidara melemparkan dua buah tanah liat berbentuk burung, Sasuke mendongak terkejut. Terdengar sebuah ledakan besar, bahkan Sakura yang berada sangat jauh dari pertarungan itu dapat mendengar ledakan itu, Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan akibat ledakan.

Deidara tersenyum, namun ia kembali ikut terkejut. Ketika Sasuke dalam radius dekat menggunakan petirnya dan memotong sayap burung yang dikendarai Deidara.

"Dasar keras kepala...!" umpat Deidara, ia melompat sebelum burung yang ia naiki hancur menghantam tanah.

Sasuke menonaktifkan EMS dan mode sagenya. "Aku harus membuatnya kehabisan energi dan mengakhiri ini..." gumamnya lemah. Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah datarnya, mencoba memancing emosi Deidara.

"Oi!, Sasuke! Sudah kehabisan energi,ya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Huh, dasar anak kecil..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja Deidara merasakan kehadiran sosok dibelakang, segera ia melepaskan salah satu bolanya menuju kearah belakang. "Sial!"

Sasuke tersenyum, tak sia-sia ia menyembunyikan bunshinnya dalam asap ledakan. Kusanaginya menghunus asap ledakan, ia membuat bunshin lagi, lalu berlari menuju asap itu lagi, "Sebelum itu!, terima ini!" Deidara berteriak, ia melompat cukup jauh.

Terdengar ledakan yang lebih keras, bahkan dampak ledakan membuat lubang yang cukup besar. Deidara tertawa, ia berdiri diatas dahan dan kemudian melompat turun. Asap menghilang, Sasuke dalam lindungan ular kuchiyosenya. Deidara mendecih lagi. Tetapi ada yang aneh pada pinggangnya.

Deidara tersadar, Chidori senbon, atau jarum petir milik Sasuke telah menusuk pinggangnya. "Cih!, bagaimana?! Kau!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tampaknya kau benar-benar tidak sadar jika bunshinku yang menyerang mu dari belakang sudah menghilang sejak kau memberikan serangan, dan bunshinku yang kau ledakkan juga telah menghilang sebelum kau menyerang, aku hanya menggunakan Sharingan untuk memprediksi gerakanmu dan menyebarkan chidori senbon sebelum kau mengatakan, katsu..."

"Brengsek!"

"Kau tidak akan mampu mencabutnya, bahkan untuk bergerak. Aku menusuk tepat di titik lumpuh yang kau miliki, menutup total aliran energimu. Dan kau tidak akan bergerak, meskipun mulut besarmu itu masih bergerak..."

"Cih!"

Sasuke mendekat, "Lagipula ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu..." Sasuke mendekatkan matanya kearah Deidara.

"SHARINGAN!"

* * *

Naruto menurunkan Sakura, ia bersiap seketika. Sedangkan Sakura merasa kenal dengan jurus ini. Wajahnya menjadi pucat, ia sempat menarik lengan Naruto ketika memandang Naruto yang sudah bersiaga.

"Naruto! , ini orang yang menyerangku tempo hari" ujar Sakura lemah, Naruto menoleh dan menyeringai, "Bagus!, ayo kita lawan!" Sakura kembali menarik lengan Naruto. "Ta-tapi!- NARUTO...! AWAS!"

"Shikigami no Mai!"

Mereka terpisah akibat menghindari serangan, Sakura yang memukul perut Naruto dan melompat. Naruto jelas terlempar cukup jauh. Serangan itu seperti sebuah pusaran kertas peledak yang Sakura yakini penuh dengan energi. Mereka akan akan terus meledak selama 5 menit. Sakura mendekati Naruto.

"Gomen, Naruto..." Sakura mengobati Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas sembari menahan sakit.

Sedangkan dari jauh Sakura dapat melihat siapa penyerangan itu. Wanita kertas yang kemarin menyerangnya dan meninggalkan kertas yang menancap diseluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan ia butuh waktu cukup lama untuk beregenerasi, dan ia juga masih belum menemukan cara untuk menyerangnya. Wanita itu dapat memecah tubuhnya menjadi kertas-kertas, kemudian bersatu kembali sambil memberikan serangan.

Sakura melotot. Sekarang malah wanita itu memiliki sayap!. Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya jika ia di udara? Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Selama ini dialah lawan Sakura yang paling kuat. Baginya, ia bahkan tidak sebanding dengan wanita itu.

"Sa-Sakura...?" Naruto merintih, "Ah- Naruto... Gomen, aku terpaksa..." Ujar Sakura. " Hehe... Tidak apa-apa, jadi Sakura..."

Naruto menunjuk wanita bersayap yang tanpa ekspresi memandang mereka. "Apa itu lawan kita selanjutnya...?" Sakura mengangguk. Naruto menyentuh perutnya, "Jika aku tidak sekuat ini, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan jeroanku Sakura-chan!?" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura malah memukul kepala Naruto, "Ini bukan waktunya bercanda!"

Naruto tersenyum, ia bangkit dan mengarahkan tangannya kekanan. "Sakura, berlindunglah. Tetapi tetap siaga, aku harap kau menjauh sejarah 2 atau 3 meter dari sini. Karena seranganku berskala besar..."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan Kau, Konan. Lama tidak bertemu ya?" Naruto menyeringai pada wanita itu. " Yah, lama sekali, Namikaze-sama..." jawabnya.

"Oh, ya... Seharusnya, jika kau menyukai Ayahku. Kau harus membiarkan kami lewat..." Ujar Naruto sembarangan. Konan hanya terdiam.

"Karena aku menyukainya, aku akan membunuhmu di sini bersama wanita jalang itu..."

Giliran Naruto terdiam.

"Sepertinya wanita disana agak mirip dengan wanita jalang itu... Benar-kan? Namikaze-sama?"

Naruto gemeretak, "JANGAN BERCANDA!" tiba-tiba kedua bunshin Naruto telah berada diatas wanita itu, "Futon: Rasenshuriken!" mereka melempar benda itu tepat mengenai wanita itu dan menghasilkan pusaran angin yang besar, kemudian meledak dengan ledakan yang cukup besar.

Sakura tak ingin menjadi beban, ia telah mengaktifkan mode Souzou Saisen miliknya, jika Byakugo adalah regenerasi tanpa batas. Maka Souzou Saisen adalah penyembuhan dan penarikan energi alam yang dilakukan secepat mungkin dan ia sering gunakan dalam peperangan.

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak dengan tenaga penuh, ia terkejut Naruto dapat memusnahkannya dalam satu serangan. Naruto barbalik, ia tersenyum 12 jari, namun saat sebelum menampakkan giginya ia berteriak.

"SAKURA!"

Swag!, mereka sama-sama membelalak. Sakura merasakan perih luar biasa ketika tombak kertas yang tiba-tiba menembus tubuhnya.

"Kau kira dapat membunuhku dengan itu, Namikaze-sama...?"

* * *

Yosh, Minna! Saya update lagi!...

Nah pemenangnya adalah Gaara Sabaku. Jadi tokoh ketiga penting adalah Gaara, ia akan menjadi sosok yang menimbulkan peperangan!

Terus baca,jangan lupa Review!

Ohh ya, Oss ganti nama . Dari Osstereich menjadi Westeria, ano ne~ Westeria adalah bunga esteria jepang yang ngantung itu lho... _Westeria florabunda_ kalo gak salah nama ilmianya.

See you again!

-Westheria


	6. Bagian 2, Chapter 3

The Great Escape

... 

Bag, 2-Chapter 3,

...

"Beritahu aku! Siapa sebenarnya Hinata Hyuuga itu!?" Sasuke berwajah serius, kini lelaki sialan ini telah berada di bawah genjutsunya, sehingga mudah baginya bertanya apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Hinata Hyuuga adalah putri pertama dari Kerajaan Hyuuga..."

'Cih!' batin terdiam, ia masih ingin mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh banci didepannya ini.

"Katakanlah!" desaknya cepat.

"Ia adalah putri dari Hitomi Uchiha dan Ryugazaki Hyuuga. Dewi bagi kami, dan 'Anggur Uchiha' "

"Dia−" terpotong, Sasuke melompat cepat. Ia mundur dan memandang kaget pada seseorang yang berdiri diatas dahan pohon. "Brengsek!"

"Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, kita bertemu lagi..." ujar Lelaki bertopeng. Sasuke mendecih. "Bajingan itu lagi..."

Lelaki bertopeng itu mengeluarkan suatu jurus, sebuah jurus ruang dan waktu. Seperti jikukan ninjutsu, tetapi sedikit kompleks. "Kamui-kah?" ujar Sasuke singkat, ia berusaha membatalkannya. Tetapi sekali lagi, ia hanya menembus tubuh itu. Sasuke mendecih benci.

"Seperti biasa-tidak sabaran..." kata lelaki itu sambil tertawa. Sasuke yang mendarat pada dahan yang lain hanya terdiam. Lelaki bertopeng itu lantas melompat dan mendarat disamping Deidara. Sasuke memandang lelaki itu intens. Lelaki bertopeng itu hanya terdiam, tetapi ia segera mendecih. Tiba-tiba dari mata kanan Sasuke mengeluarkan darah.

"Amaterasu...!"

"Cih!, sialan!"

Lelaki itu rupanya bergerak cepat untuk menghindari api amaterasu yang mengejarnya dengan ganas. Sasuke memperkecil lini penglihatannya dan memfokuskan pada gerakan lelaki itu. Ia meringis sambil menutup mata kirinya dengan rapat. Lelaki itu tampak menjauh, Sasuke langsung menutup mata kanannya sambil menekan dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Terasa nyeri.

Sasuke mengejar, ia melompat dan mendarat tepat sekitar dua meter dari lelaki bertopeng itu. Sasuke mengaktifkan EMSnya, ia berlari sambil menghunus kusanagi miliknya. Lelaki itu tampak diam, ia mengeluarkan rantainya dan berlari menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke memprediksi gerakannya, sharingannya bergerak mengikuti alur gerakan. Lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, lelaki itu menembus Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih dan menundukkan tubuhnya dan menghindari rantai yang berada dibelakang lelaki bertopeng itu.

Sasuke langsung berbalik dan mengeluarkan jurusnya, mengambil saat-saat yang membuat lelaki itu tidak sempat membuat tubuhnya bisa menembus apapun.

"Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu!"

Lelaki itu tepat menoleh, dan langsung 'bermandi' api. Bola api yang sangat besar itu melindas tubuhnya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu terkekeh. Namun mata sharingannya menangkap pergerakan. Bola apinya diserap!

"Menggunakan jurus bola api disaat berbalik, dan cara menghindari rantai ini. Begitu, jadi kau menggunakan waktu sempit itu untuk melacarkan serangan dengan harapan aku sudah mengeraskan tubuhku. Sayang sekali, Sasuke..." ujar lelaki bertopeng itu sambil terkekeh, tangannya yang berkaus mengarah dengan telapak tangan terbuka lebar.

Sasuke terkejut, ia melompat jauh dan mencoba menganalisa. Sedangkan lelaki bertopeng itu hanya memandang Sasuke dari jauh.

"Setiap kau mencoba mencari tahu, siapa Hinata Hyuuga. Aku akan disana untuk menghentikan kau, Sasuke...!" ujar lelaki itu dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sasuke mendecih.

"Aku tak memiliki urusan apapun denganmu. Dilihat dari kata-katamu tadi, jangan bercanda! Kau tidak ada hak untuk menghentikanku!"

"Diam dan tenanglah, Sasuke. Suatu saat kau akan tahu siapa dia..."

Lelaki itu mendekati Deidara, ia mengeluarkan jurusnya. Lelaki itu menyerap Deidara dan memasukkan banci itu kedalam ruang genjutsunya. Sasuke mendekat pelan.

"Kau seorang Uchiha..." ujar Sasuke singkat, yang jelas doujutsu laki-laki ini melebihi Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Mungkin dengan memanipulasi pertanyaan, ia dapat mengetahui sedikit tentang Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa...?" tanya Sasuke, Lelaki itu hanya diam. " apa itu 'Anggur Uchiha'...?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Namun lelaki itu tetap diam. Semenit berlalu, Sasuke masih setia menunggu jawaban. Lelaki itu berpaling sambil tenggelam dalam tanah. Saat setengah tubuhnya masih berada dipermukaan lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

" 'Anggur Uchiha' adalah sebutan untuk kisah cinta terlarang..."

Sasuke terkejut, ia berbalik memandang lelaki itu. Sedangkan lelaki bertopeng itu semakin menghilang dan akhirnya benar-benar lenyap, masuk kedalam tanah.

...

...

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak dengan tenaga penuh, ia terkejut Naruto dapat memusnahkannya dalam satu serangan. Naruto barbalik, ia tersenyum dua belas jari, namun saat sebelum menampakkan giginya ia berteriak.

"SAKURA!"

Swag!

Mereka sama-sama membelalak. Sakura merasakan perih luar biasa ketika tombak kertas yang tiba-tiba menembus tubuhnya.

"Kau kira dapat membunuhku dengan itu, Namikaze-sama...?"

Naruto mendecih, ia mengumpat sambil meringis. Kemarahannya memuncak, energi kyubinya menguar. Naruto terlihat berantakan, taring giginya berubah lebih panjang, rambutnya juga lebih berantakan, matanya berubah memerah dan muncul lima buah ekor rubah dibelakangnya.

"Akhirnya..." ujar Konan, ia memandangi Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"NARUTO...!"

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan segel, ia mendekati Naruto sambil terus memantau menggunakan sharinganya. Ia harus menyegel kekuatan Kyuubi atau Naruto akan menghancurkan hutan sekaligus segalanya. Kekuatan Rajanya masih belum bangkit sepenuhnya untuk menyeimbangkan Naruto. Konan yang masih berada diatas terdiam, ia menggerakkan tangannya dan melipat kertas dengan chakranya.

"Kami Shuriken...!"

"Susano'o...!"

Sasuke membawa Naruto yang lemas, ia terus memantau Konan. Chakra yang dihasilkannya tidak stabil, tampaknya dia dikendalikan oleh sesuatu. Tangan susano'o meraih Sakura dan membawanya pergi. Konan juga lenyap.

Sasuke membawa Naruto dan Sakura ke tepi sungai. Tampaknya Sakura telah pulih, terbukti luka yang menganga itu perlahan menutup tanpa bekas. Sedangkan Naruto masih lemas, Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Naruto tetapi lelaki rubah itu masih menutup matanya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Sakura bangkit dan menempelkan tangannya pada dada Naruto. Sakura masih terdiam. Sasuke hanya memandangnya aneh, ia beranjak lalu menumpukan tangannya pada pinggang.

"Kuda kita telah mati akibat kejadian tadi, sepertinya kita akan bergerak secara bebas. Lagipula dengan kuda kita malah kesulitan..."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Uggh..."- "!"

"NARUTO...!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto membuka matanya, ia meringis kesakitan lalu terduduk. "Aduuh... Apa yang terjadi..." ujarnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto. "Beristirahatlah, kita akan bergerak besok..." katanya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi, ada 6 kilometer lagi untuk mencapai Puri kristal..."

"Lalu keduabelas penjaga itu?" Sakura akhirnya membuka mulut. Ia sempat meneteskan air mata ketika Naruto bangun, tetapi ia tak berani bertanya apa-apa.

"Kita telah mengalahkan satu orang dan pernah melawan tiga anggota lain..." kata Naruto, "Aku tebak kita akan melawan beberapa orang lagi─Uhuk!" lanjutnya dengan susah payah. "Jangan,Naruto! Jangan bicara lagi!"

"Aku belum mau mati,Sakura-chan!"

"Tapi kau mengeluarkan banyak darah,Bodoh!"

Naruto mengeram, Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Kemungkinan ini adalah perjalanan yang terakhir. "Naruto…" panggil Sasuke pelan, ia memandangi Naruto. "Hm…?"

"Kemungkinan kita akan bertemu dengan orang-orang dari Senju…"

"Kenapa kau yakin begitu?"

"Pikir saja, Aku sudah mengetahui hubungan Kerajaan Hyuuga dan Kerajaan Uchiha. Dan apa reaksi dari Hyuuga? Apalagi Senju adalah sekutu terkuat mereka…"

"Ho… entahlah,Sasuke…"

….

"Yo, Hatake-sensei…"

"Oh, kau Nara…"

Kakashi melemparkan handuk pada pundaknya, setelah menyegarkan tubuhnya di onsen ia langsung- dengan yukata yang masih terbuka- menuju kamar miliknya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan para pelayan wanita. Shikamaru menautkan alisnya, ia berjalan disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau bersantai-santai, Hatake-sensei…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini telah menunjukan hari entah keberapa, dan seharusnya mereka sudah dekat dengan puri itu…"

"Hahaha… kau yakin?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Hatake-sensei?"

"Kau lupa dengan Kabuto? Dia adalah mata-mata jenius yang memiliki segudang informasi tentang jalan pintas…" Kakashi mengedipkan matanya pada pelayan wanita disebelahnya, gadis yang baru mengantarkan teh itu berlari dengan pipi memerah dan teriakan tidak jelas. Shikamaru masih memandangi air teh hijau miliknya yang mengepulkan uap panas.

"Malah yang aku khawatirkan, apa yang terjadi jika kita bertemu dengan mereka…"

"Tentunya sebuah pertempuran…"

"Tepat! Dan inilah yang ingin ku diskusikan denganmu, kau harus menganalisa dan membuat strategi dengan baik sebelum kita bertarung.

Shikamaru mengangguk takzim, Kakashi sedikit melepas maskernya. "Dan, silahkan pergi, sebelum Ino dan yang lainnya masuk" Shikamaru beranjak dengan malas, "kau mengusirku?"

"Lalu?"

"Hn, meskipun ini menyusahkan dan merepotkan, Ino dan yang lainnya juga ingin tahu wajah Hatake-sensei…"

Kakashi mendengus. "Biarkan mereka mati penasaran, sudah! cepatlah keluar!"

…

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura mulai bergerak tengah hari. Bersamaan Tim Kakashi yang juga bergerak tengah hari. Berbeda dengan tim Naruto, tim Kakashi melewati sebuah hutan semak berduri dengan sungai yang dipenuhi ular besar. "Kyaa!" Ino berteriak histeris, hutan itu dipenuhi ulat yang benar-benar menjijikan. Apapun yang terjadi ia tak mau tersentuh oleh mereka atapun turun dari gendongan Kakashi.

"Apa ini benar-benar jalan terdekat?" Choji menggerutu. Ia menoleh pada Kabuto yang berada didepan. "Hm… jika kita lewat rute biasa, ini akan memakan waktu tiga hari. Apalagi jalur aman yang dilalui oleh pangeran Namikaze…" katanya sambil melayangkan katana pada dahan pohon penganggu.

"Hm, jadi kita benar-benar akan bertarung dengan mereka…?"

"Ha? Kau kenapa Shikamaru?" Ino berteriak, sebenarnya Kakashi ingin membungkam mulut bawel gadis dipunggungnya ini. Hanya saja, bagi seorang lelaki itu merupakan hal yang tidak terhormat sekaligus menyakiti seorang wanita.

"Yamanaka, sudahlah… dengar ya, Kuda kita sudah habis akibat racun rumput disungai itu. kau menjadikanku kuda, jadi tolong jangan berteriak dikupingku…"

Ino menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba, sedangkan Shikamaru berterimakasih pada lelaki satu ini karena berhasil menghentikan Ino. Mereka benar-benar melewati semua itu hingga keluar dari hutan semak duri. Kabuto yang keluar mendahului mereka langsung terduduk ketika ia melihat sesuatu.

"Kita telah sampai!"

Mereka semua terperangah, terlihat jelas pucuk menara yang berkilau dan dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan merambat. Shikamaru terdiam ia tak menyangka Kabuto benar-benar melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia adalah lelaki jenius dengan ingatan luar biasa! Hyuuga memiliki agen ganda terhebat! Sedangkan Choji benar-benar tak percaya. "Kau benar, he-hebat sekali Kabuto…"

Kakashi hanya memandangi sesuatu yang berkilau itu dengan puas. Ia menurunkan Ino yang masih menutup mulutnya, tampaknya ia tidak mau berkomentar apapun.

"Kita akan membuat tenda disini, kalian keberatan…?" mereka mengangguk, tetapi Shikamaru mengeleng. "Kita akan berdiskusi lagi dan Yamanaka, ikutlah berdiskusi nanti malam" Ino mengangguk, hatinya senang.

"Mereka akan membutuhkan tiga hari untuk melewati jalur aman, tenang saja…"

"Tetapi Uchiha memiliki kamui, Hatake-sensei…"

"Tentunya aku juga memiliki kamui, Nara"

"Huh?!" Shikamaru terdiam, teringat kalau lelaki satu ini juga memiliki apa yang dimiliki oleh para Uchiha.

…


End file.
